Hearts and arrows
by CottonCandy1234
Summary: What's going to happen when the Guardians were being attacked by a mysterious character that is invisible? They have no idea what's going on, and who is going to save the children's hopes, wonders, and dreams? Is Pitch Black behind all this? "I'm... I'm sorry! I didn't mean this to happen!" - Pitch Black "Pitch! Stop stealing my line!"-Jack Frost :) BL AND POOKABOO SophiexBunny
1. Prologue

A white haired man with long beard was making another sculpture made of ice. He cut the block of ice with the chainsaw, and searched for a tiny pickaxe that was smaller than his pinky. His fingers were moving fast with excitement, music was playing beside him, he was humming happily. The elves were enjoying the cookies, and the Yetis were looking at him, amazed by how fast he was working. The ice was starting to form a shape…

"North!" Jamie was running to the room, and hugged North at the back. North, surprised, looked behind him, and saw his old friend. Jamie Bennett, going to be Jamie Frost, walked into the room.

"Wow, Jamie! You've grown a lot! How old are you now?" North chuckled, hugging his old friend.

"Eighteen! I'm an adult now!" Jamie was hyper with red cheeks from running. He was wearing a navy blue suit, which was way different from what he was wearing every day.

"Wow! You're eighteen and you still believe in us? I'm impressed!"

"Obviously, with you guys always helping me in my life…"

"What's up with the suit?" asked North, curious.

"Um… I want to invite you to our marriage" said Jamie.

"Who's "our"?" asked North, raising one of his eyebrow higher than the other.

"Um… he's going to come here soon. Wait for it, ok?" Jamie laughed, nervously.

North nodded and started to work again. Yetis were still amazed by what he was making, Jamie watching in full delightment, and watched North making another miracle in front of their very own eyes. The mini ice sculpture slowly worked its way to form a mini airplane model, and North placed it on the takeoff road made out of ice. The mini airplane started to zoom across the road, and it slowly worked its way off the road, flying towards the yeti's head. The Yetis ducked, and the airplane slowly turned, now forming a beautiful blue light at the end, flew its way to the door and…

_SMASH!_

"Ahhhhh!" yelled everyone in the room. The airplane was smashed by the door, opened by a white haired figure with blue sweater, named Jackson Overland Frost, Jack Frost. He was holding his brown wooden staff slightly taller than him. Normally, he would have a wicked smile on his face, but today, he was not smiling. He was in panic. He ran towards North, than…

"Jack! You came!" Jamie yelled, hugging him and giving him a slight kiss.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. Not now. North, you have to see this!" said Jack Frost. His eyes were full of worry.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" yelled North. Then he started to complain about how much time he had took to make new toy sculptures made of ice and how Jack just destroyed his work. Yetis yelled at him in Yetish, and Jack apologized to yetis in Yetish. Jamie was very confused in the middle, and North was still clearly mad to Jack about how he didn't knock on the door.

Jack started to yell about golden light, on the globe, and mentioned Pitch Black. Jack was clearly in panic mode and talked so fast, North or Jamie could not understand anything clearly.

"Okay, repeat the words, because we could not understand anything!" yelled North.

"Yeah, Jack, whatever it is, talk ssslllooowwweeerrr." Jamie giggled at his own words and guessed Jack would mock Jamie about it, but Jack surprisingly didn't. He took a deep breath, and talked faster than before. North and Jamie both gave a quick glance at each other, shrugged, and frowned.

"Here, I'll show you…" said Jack, dragging North and Jamie to the Globe room.

Normally, the room with the globe was not a crowded place, but today the globe room was full of Yetis , sounds of jingling bells from the elves, and scared elves, gasping at what they saw in Yetish and gibberish. They were all yelling about the new golden light.

"Shoo with your pointy heads, why are you always under boot?" North yelled, and elves made a space for them to walk toward the globe.

"There's nothing wrong! If you were lying about this to cover up the fact that you destroyed my masterpiece, you are in the Naughty List!" North was furious and was losing patience.

"No, you don't understand! Look at the new golden light!"

'Jack was clearly going crazy' thought North.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" yelled Jamie in frustration. The Yetis were pointing at something.

"One golden light is not important…" North could not finish his sentence. He saw where the new golden light was, sparkling way more than any other lights. The golden light was in Pitch's cave. North and Jamie both gasped. Jack gave an 'I told you so' look. The Yetis from the room came along, and gasped. One of the elves hugged another elf since it got scared. The other elf punched the hugging elf away.

"Can it be?" said North.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Pitch woke up from his nightmares. He was having a weird nightmare… nightmare about being the nightmare king. After he woke up, he frowned, thinking about why would he have a nightmare about being the nightmare king, being himself… The question was, was he himself? Is this what he was supposed to be?

All he remembered was him trying to make children believe in him.

'Jack Frost was not a guardian, but he made children believe in him… I was a guardian… What am I doing here?'

His thoughts were interrupted by nightmares. Still, he could not get his mind off from the idea.

It was only 3 weeks after Pitch woke up from the nightmares. He was sensing something different inside him. Something that he never felt for 500 years… The nightmares clearly felt it too, so they surrounded him, trying to see if he was the enemy or the leader.

"Boo!" yelled Pitch, which scared the nightmares surrounding against him, and Pitch walked to his room. The door closed very loudly at his back, scaring the nightmares. Pitch let himself collapse on his bed, and thought about his life. Why did he become the nightmare king?

Pitch let out a loud sigh. Pitch was not even sure what was going to happen to him. He was scared of himself, about his change. He was changing back to himself before he became the Nightmare king, the guardian of fear. The fear that was needed for the children, like fear for crossing the road when it had a red light, not fooling around beside the fireplace… He was definitely changing, and his hair was not black anymore, it was turning into light brown. He could not make nightmares anymore, and he definitely could not control the Nightmares, since they tried to attack him. He was not sure how he made all of those nightmares, and he remembered the past times. The good old times when he cared of the children, his first believer, and how he betrayed them. He now remembered it clearly in his mind. He could not understand why he did it.

The moonlight silently came into his room by the window, brightening up Pitch's room.

"Man in moon?" said Pitch. Man in moon thought he was the guardian's enemy for 300 years, after him making a stupid mistake of creating the nightmares. At first, the plan struck at him. He had no idea how, or why, but he thought it was apparently a good idea, and fighting with his fellow guardians. Apparently, his brain thought it was good idea for him to fight the guardians to get believed in. He did not know why he even chose to do this.

"It's been a long time…" said Man in moon. Pitch could not believe his ears. Man in moon talked to him! It had been 300 years since he didn't talk to him. They were friends for a thousand years. They were definitely more than friends, they were probably thinking about being brothers to each other, but they later got separated because of Pitch's choice to be the Nightmare King. Man in Moon tried to stop him, but Pitch ignored him and later actually fought. Then, Man in Moon stopped talking to him, and got in the sides of the guardians.

"I'm… I'm truly sorry for what I have done! I don't know what got into my head! It just happened!" said Pitch. His tears were rolling down his cheeks. Man in Moon gazed at his old friend. Even though he made a horrible choice, and even thought Pitch made him angry and did anything mean to him, Man in moon could forgive him. Maybe it was because Man in Moon was friends with him a long time. Maybe this was more than a friendship. Manny honestly didn't know. Right now, Man in Moon chose to forgive Pitch and accept him as the old guardian, as the old Pitch, and most importantly, his brother.

"I forgive you… Listen, I have to tell you something." said Man in Moon, always calm.

"You… You can forgive me after… after this? Thank…Thank you so much!" Pitch was crying so much now, Man in Moon wanted to get out of the moon and hug him, but he could not. He was too busy. There had to be a big excuse to actually get out of the Moon, and right now, there was none he could think of. Man in Moon gazed at his brother calmly, and found out his appearance was same as old himself. He let out a big relief sigh, and smiled.

'Maybe this is easier than I thought…'

"Can you come back to yourself, and be the guardian…" Man in moon was interrupted by the loud groans by the nightmares and a loud scream made by Pitch. The nightmares apparently overheard the conversation, and were attacking the old nightmare king.

"Help! Someone! Please!" Pitch yelled with all his might. Man in Moon was in Panic. He had no idea what to do. He tried to calm down, and tried to see where Pitch was captured.

'Okay, I have to help Pitch, whether or not if I get into trouble!'

"Pitch?" Man in Moon yelled all his might, wishing that Pitch got control of them and wishing Pitch was all right. Men in Moon wished that he was beside Pitch and try to help him.

"Help!" Pitch was getting dragged by Nightmares, tied up by black sand chain, and disappeared into the darkness.

"I will get you! I will be there in a second!" said Man in Moon, hurrying to get something from his desk. Then, he found it. It was a silver shining object. Man in Moon smiled.

'I never thought I was going to use this…'

Mother Nature, before Man in Moon became himself, got this to protect himself. It looked like a shotgun, and it was a size of his palm. It was dusty, and Man in Moon cleaned it with his sleeve. The reflection of his face on the gun clearly showed he was very worried. He could lose his job, but right now Pitch's life was important. Man in Moon could not imagine him dead… He made sure that it was loaded, and he made a portal, heading to the North Pole.

**Author's note:**

**Wait, why North Pole? Yes, I typed that right. Don't worry, I'll explain it next chapter! This is my first time writing fanfics, and I am worried as much as Man in Moon! Please leave reviews to tell me if I made mistakes, or just write your opinion! Remember, sometimes mean comments are good for authors :D**

**P.S. Thank you SamxXxBluePulser for leaving a review :D its my first review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once again, the entire Guardians were all in one place, with Jamie the globe room. Tooth was telling baby tooth what to do, baby tooth ignoring Tooth to gasp at who Jack is marrying to and complaining about how much all the other fans of Jack is trying to stop the marriage. Sandy petting an elf and eating cookies, peacefully wandering around the globe and Bunny was acting up too much, pretending he was very busy. North was in a serious discussion with Jamie about the golden light, despite the fact that other baby tooths were trying to tell Jamie that having Jack would be a difficult thing to do (since there's so many fans). Bunny now walked around in circles, murmuring about how much work he had to do. Then, he spoke up from the chaos.

"Why are we here, North! I'm busy preparing for Easter! Mate, if I did this to you before Christmas…" said Bunny.

"Sorry, Bunny. But you had to see this! And it's winter, anyway…" said Jack. Bunny just rolled his eyes and gave Jack a look full of doubt. Jack silently pointed to the new golden light, and ignored all complaining that Bunny was making. Bunny kept talking until he noticed that Jack was not going to comment on anything, so he muttered again.

"Okay, whatever is the special event, I have to…" Bunny stopped himself from finishing the sentence. He saw the golden light. His eyes got widen, and his mouth dropped on the floor. Jack laughed at Bunny's expression.

"I wish I had a camera right now…" Jamie laughed.

"Sandy, did you see that?" yelled Bunny.

Sandy looked frozen, then he rubbed his eyes, looked at the globe again, still not believing what he was looking at. His mouth dropped on the floor too, and he started to make so many images quickly, no one could understand what he was trying to say. Tooth let out a gasp after she saw it, and closed her mouth quickly and covered her mouth. She thought about this new information for some time, and then she asked a question.

"Wait, so Pitch is changing back to the guardian of fear?" said Tooth. She looked happy but she was still frowning after she said that.

"What do you mean? He was a guardian? Then why did Pitch attack you guys and became the nightmare king?" screamed Jack. Jamie was curious, but he couldn't care less. He was busy eating the best cookies in the world.

"Oh, that is complicated…" said North. Bunny just chuckled, and muttered about how Pitch was going crazy and apparently tried to kill Bunny. Tooth just shushed him, and shook her head to show it's not true. North was still frowning, but later he had a determined look on his face.

"Here, I'll show you this. Follow me." said North. Jack was curious and followed him. What was so important about it?

They both walked to North's room, where he normally makes ice sculptures. The elves were eating the cookies, swinging their hat side to side, full of happiness.

"Shoo. Shoo. Away from my table!" said North.

"Oh, I remember this place…" said Jack with his signature smirk on his face.

*Flashback*

Jack was following North, and saw Santa's workshop for a short period of time. Then, he came into this quiet room full of ice. There were ice toy sculptures around it and an elf was wandering around with a fruitcake. North looked at it, took it from the elf, which made the elf fall on the floor.

"Fruitcake?" offered North.

"No Thanks…" replied Jack. When Jack just started to look around closely, North said something.

"Now let's get down to tacks of brass…" North cracked all of his right finger knuckles at once, and the door behind Jack closed very loudly.

_Bang!_

"Tacks of…" Jack got interrupted by North coming straight toward him, and North asked a question.

"What are you, Jack? What is your center?"

"My center?"

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, then you must have something very special inside!"

Then, he looked at Jack, and showed him a big wooden doll.

The flashback ended with North giving Jack a "friendly tap". Jack almost fell over, and North laughed.

"Ha ha! Memories…" said North, with a mischievous wink. Jack chuckled, looked at the shelf, and smiled as the doll was still there.

"Anyways, back to the point, why are we here?" asked Jack, with a frown. North frowned, let out a huge sigh, brushed his hair to his back, and walked to his desk.

"Here, open this." said North. Surprisingly, North unlocked a cabinet hidden behind his desk, and took an object out. It was a black box, with silver metal chains around it. North unlocked it with a golden key made of dream sand. Jack noticed that the chains looked like the bright moonlight, and the key was made by Sandy. He was very curious. He was surprised by the hidden cabinet behind North's desk, and how it was locked by Chains and Dreamsand key. Jack was also surprised that North is letting him to open this box, which he thought there should be something dangerous inside.

"Are you sure you want me to open this…? I mean, it looks pretty secure…" Jack was curious, but not curious enough to unlock something that was hidden and secured with chains.

"Open it." said North, in a very serious tone. Then, he gave him a trusting smile on his face. That smile somehow relieved Jack from his fear.

Jack overcame his fear by his curiosity and opened the box. There was a small wooden figure, light brown hair, brown eyes, with an adorable smile. Jack could not believe his eyes.

"This figure… It looks like Pitch!" Jack declared. He was kind of disappointed how the box was carrying a wooden doll, not a dangerous explosion or something. He was still shocked how much the wooden doll resembled Pitch and how the doll looked like North's and Jack's center.

"It is Pitch." said North with a heavy sigh. Jack suddenly let out a snort, and North looked at him like he was insane.

"What?! Pfft, no way!" said Jack with a smirk, who clearly did not believe what he heard.

"He just wanted children to believe in him… I don't know what went wrong" said North.

"He was a Guardian?" said Jack, still full of doubt. "What was his center? Are you sure this was his center? I mean, it resembles Pitch, but it could be his brother or something…"

"His center was fear, but ones the children need to protect themselves" said North.

Jack could not imagine Pitch, being nice to children, and serving his duties as a Guardian. No, he definitely could not imagine it. Every time he tried to, he only remembered how Pitch was trying to kill all of them and how he gave Jack Nightmares. He also could remember his anger toward him after he made Sandy disappear.

"All I know about Pitch Black is that he is rude, sarcastic, evil, and threats children from their hopes, wonders, and dreams! Okay, let's pretend he was a Guardian. Why did he become the Nightmare king? Also, why is he turning back to a Guardian? Is he trying to be nice and threaten us…? Is he…" said Jack.

North interrupted him. "I don't know, but I wish I could have the answers myself!"

"What happened when he first became the Nightmare King?" asked Jack.

"Well, the Dark Age began, and we fought back. It was a really hard time. Bunny almost died at the battle, that's why he hates Pitch so much. That's also why Bunny did not trust anyone new, Jack. We could not believe our eyes, either. I mean, Pitch was a really nice guy, and I think it's a pretty safe guess that he was jealous that he was not believed in" said North.

"Why did you lock this up, then?" said Jack.

"Man in moon… He was furious. They were best friends, and now Pitch turned against the guardians. Man in Moon had to choose our side because he could not let the children in the dark ages. He could not forgive Pitch, and somehow he started to blame himself for it, he got furious, and got mad every time he saw something related to Pitch. We decided to delete every single thing that Pitch used…" said North, with a big sigh.

"Why did you keep it though?" said Jack, having thousands of questions in his head.

"I could not throw this out! It was his center, and I believed that Pitch would come back" said North. Jack and North both got quiet, full of their own thoughts. The silence got interrupted by Bunny's shout.

"North! Come here, quick!" yelled Bunny. Jack and North looked at each other, just to make sure if they heard it, not by their imagination, and ran toward Bunny.

"Man in moon?" said the Guardians, all together at the same time.

**TADA! New chapter! :D The author is happy for no reason...!**

**I am uploading chapters every Tuesday and Saturday! Please rate and review, it gives me extra boost! J Also PM me if you have anything to add or just random comments about the story :P **

**P.S. If you leave reviews... you are going to get mentioned! I don't know if that is a good thing or not...**

**P.P.S. If you want to contact Dreamworks directly about the new sequel or prequel or whatever... click the link belowww:**

** . **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Man in Moon, Black hair and black eyes, were wearing a silver suit that glowed with moonlight. He looked like he was in his mid 20's (even though he's more than a thousand years old) and he had loosened tie with folded sleeves. He looked very sharp, but very handsome. His hair was messy (messy but it kinda looked sexy for no reason whatsoever, according to Baby Tooth), and he was looking at his watch a lot of times. He let his fingers run down his short hair, and he looked very concerned and worried. One of the Baby tooth looked at him and fainted.

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak?"

"SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK!"

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak!"

Translation:

"He is the Man in Moon? He's so handsome!"

"Oh my god he's so hot!"

"We have to make a new fan club of Man in Moon! Sorry, Jack!"

Man in Moon understood their language, and laughed at the fainted Baby tooth after picking her up. He tried to touch the tip of the nose friendly, but she fainted again and fell off from his hands. Man in Moon got surprised, picked Baby tooth up from the ground, and asked with a friendly smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Squeak Squeak" Baby tooth got embarrassed, and flied straight to Tooth.

Translation: "I'm fine, sorry!"

Tooth got furious. "Girls, put yourselves together! Let's not disgrace the uniform. Sorry, Moon. Go ahead!" Tooth laughed nervously and waved her index finger at the group of baby tooths, and whispered NO!

"Hello, Guardians." said Man in Moon. "You guys never saw me face to face…"

"I'm not trying to be rude, but why did you decide to show up here after all that time we needed you?" said Jack.

"Okay, I will answer questions later. We have a big problem and I need you guys to fight with me."

Jack and Bunny frowned. Tooth was busy trying to calm down Baby Tooths and North was silent because so many things happened in one day, he needed time to take up all the information in his head.

Sandy quickly formed letter above his head, 'Do we need to help Pitch?' Bunny saw the letters, backed up from Sandy, holding his hands up (or is it called hands? Do you guys know what it is?) in the air, and shook his head.

"That's stupid, why do we need to help Pitch?" said Bunny, with a sarcastic laugh. Jack was sort of agreeing to the point, than he remembered how Pitch was a Guardian, and erased that thought.

"Is he in deep trouble?" said North, clearly concerned.

"You guys cannot be serious… He was a big threat to us, and ruined my Easter!" yelled Bunny.

"Bunny, enough! He was our friend, and he is turning back to a Guardian! We need to help him!" yelled Tooth.

"Didn't even like him anyway" muttered Bunny. Tooth gave him a dirty look.

"Just help him, and let him explain!" said Man in Moon.

North was determined, and decided to help Pitch. "Do I have to get ready with the sleigh?"

"Nope, we don't have time" said Man in Moon. He tried to concentrate on his hands for a moment, and formed out pure moonlight out of his hands. Then, he made a circle while holding the moonlight, which was now in a small circle, and the moonlight formed a portal.

North chuckled. "I could have used my snow globe!"

Moon shook his head. "Too dangerous. We are going through the secret cave, where there is lesser nightmares guarding Pitch's lair." North nodded.

"Buckle up?" said Bunny, sarcastically. Tooth rolled her eyes. North just laughed, but he was worried. Jack was busy talking to Jamie. Sandy just smiled because he just wanted another adventure in his life.

"Jamie, I'll be back in a second! I have to leave you here, this is dangerous. I cannot protect you and fight!" Jack hugged Jamie tight. Jamie, with eyes full of understanding and worries, nodded. He stopped himself from crying, smiled to show that he was all right, and kissed him goodbye.

"Be careful, Jack!" said Jamie, waving to him.

"Don't worry. Hey, I'll be quick as a bunny!" said Jack, with his grin. He waved back to Jamie, and Jamie left.

"Congratulations!" Man in moon patted Jack at the back. Jack was confused for a second, and then smiled.

"You heard about the wedding?"

Man in Moon laughed. "I have my ways. Just kidding, Mother Nature told me."

Jack laughed, and told Moon how Mother Nature got furious of Jack marrying a mortal human. Man in Moon nodded.

"Wait a minute here… Wow, 500 years old marrying 18 year old? You've got skills!" laughed Man in Moon.

"Hey…" said Jack, blushing.

Jack punched Man in moon slightly and smiled. "Anyways, can you come to our wedding?"

Man in moon laughed and replied. "When is it? I'll definitely go!"

"It's the same day as Easter Sunday!"

Man in Moon frowned, and then smiled. "Oh, you don't want to see Bunny getting mad…"

"Whatever. Guess what?"

"What?"

"We are going to marry at his warren!"

"Oh god, this wedding is more serious than I thought!" said Man in moon, his eyes full of mischief. Jack laughed at his joke, and they walked into the portal.

Pitch was trapped in his own creation, the cell of the nightmares. He tried to break the black sand, but every time he touched it, it felt like someone was poking him with thousands of needles. Eventually, he got tired out, and lied down on the floor. His tears were rolling down his cheeks again, lessening his hope every single drop. He wished at the moon for Man in Moon rescuing him successfully out of his lair. Then he thought about how ironic that sounded. He did not even want to think, and he was falling deep into a dreamless sleep…

"Where are you, Man in Moon?" said Pitch, quietly to himself. Then his world got black. The nightmares checked on Pitch, found out he was knocked out, and was charging to the cave entrance…

**Yay for early upload? :D I wrote till chapter 9... :P Ill upload it when i have time... I'm studying for exams...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Pitch! Pitch Black!" yelled Man in Moon. Everything was a chaos, he thought.

North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and Jack were fighting with fearlings. Apparently there were more Nightmares outside than inside, he thought. There were too many nightmares to fight, and it seemed endless. They managed to go in the castle, and locked the doors quickly behind them. The cave was so dark; the Guardians could not see their hands in front of them. Man in Moon created a flashlight with his moonlight, and walked in bravely. The Guardians followed him.

It was a long, pitch black hallway. Even Man in Moon thought this was crazy, but they had no choice. The hallway got narrower and narrower when they walked deeply inside the cave. There were bats flying around, water dropping from the ceiling… The Guardians got scared, but Man in Moon soothed them with his words, and they somehow reached a wooden door. Man in Moon frowned, and tried to break the door. 'This was not supposed to be here… What is this?' Suddenly…

_CRASH!_

The nightmares all charged to them, and the Guardians fought furiously. After few minutes of fighting, Man in Moon ran inside the liar, leaving the flashlight and created a powerful mirror shining bright moonlight. Some nightmares just disappeared after they got n contact with the moonlight. The hallway got brighter, and the Guardians gasped at how much Nightmares there were, and they saw Man in Moon running toward the darkness, destroying every Nightmare that blocked his view.

"What… What is Man in Moon doing? I mean, where is he going?" said Tooth, fluttering around with her wing and cleared 5 nightmares at once. Jack was fighting the hardest with Sandy, He created huge electric field around the Guardians, and it helped to destroy the Nightmares that came too close to the Guardians.

North replied to Tooth. "He is trying to find Pitch. I'm not sure if he found him yet. I wish nothing bad would happen to him…"

The Guardians were all getting tired from all the Nightmares. It seemed endless, and they had no idea how much there were left, since it was pure darkness after the wooden door.

Suddenly, the moonlight suddenly started to fill the room, little by little. Both the nightmares and the guardians stopped their fight to see where the moonlight came from. There was no window or door in the lair, but the moonlight was brightening up the hallway and inside the lair, now brighter than the daylight.

"What in the world…?" said the Guardians except Sandy, who created the shape of Man in Moon over his head, giving thumbs up. The moonlight now filled the room, and it got brighter and brighter. Later, it got so bright that the guardians could not open their eyes.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The explosions started to take place, and no one knew where it came from, because the moonlight was so bright, no one dared to open their eyes. All the Guardians could hear was the explosion and Nightmares turning into sands.

Then everything got quiet. The guardians opened their eyes. All the nightmares turned back into black sand, and Man in moon was shooting moonlights with his gun, turning left over sand into ammos.

"Whoa… Man in moon! How did you do that?" said Tooth, shocked.

"This is not my best shot. I have limited time and power because I left the moon, and I have to go back quickly, or else I will lose all my powers. Let's go downstairs; I think Pitch is at the basement."

The Guardians and Man in Moon went downstairs. Jack noticed his suit was not glowing as much as before at the pole.

"Hey, how much time do you have?" said Jack, curious and worried.

"I think at least 30 minutes. I'm not sure, though. Hey, don't worry, I'll be fine!" said Man in Moon.

As they were walking down the stairs, Jack felt a chill creeping up on his spine. He shuddered, and wondered why he was so nervous. He had Man in Moon at his side!

"Shh. We're close to the end of the stairs…" said Man in Moon, holding his gun so tight his knuckles were as white as the freshly fallen snow.

'I should stop worrying about Pitch. It would make my aiming go off…' thought Man in Moon.

Suddenly, two nightmares appeared out of nowhere. Bunny threw one of his eggs, which created colorful explosion, made them disappear. Man in Moon destroyed the other one.

"Good one! Thanks" said Man in Moon.

"You're welcome… Watch out!" yelled Bunny. Thousands of Nightmares, who was now guarding Pitch in case he runs away, were charging to them.

The Guardians and Man in Moon fought hard. Jack freezing them, Moon shooting moonlight, Sandy with his golden whip, Tooth fluttering around furiously, Bunny using the best of his boomerangs, and North, who fought the hardest, had a big gash on his leg, due to one of the nightmares. Moon saw North with his wound, and instantly aimed his gun to the wound…

"What are you doing?" yelled Bunny. The bullet went straight to North's wound, and in Bunny's surprise, the bullet changed into Moonlight and it cured the wound instantly.

"What do you think I am doing?" laughed Man in Moon, leaving Bunny very confused. Then, he discovered that Jack was being surrounded by a group of nightmares. He shot another bullet at Jack, which powered the electricity up by blinding the nightmares, and destroyed all the nightmares that were surrounding him. Jack gave him a slight nod, meaning thanks, and started to fight again.

"How does that work?" said Bunny, while catching his boomerangs and throwing them to the group of Nightmares, destroying 7 of them.

"Simple. It's moonlight, the most powerful source of destroying darkness and fear. Explains how the moon comes up at night, helping people from the past to present to fight their own fear" said Man in moon. Then, he took out some bullets and mixed them, and suddenly the basement was getting brighter and brighter. Man in Moon threw it all his might away from them, and created a shield around him and the guardians.

_BOOM!_

"Works every time…" muttered Man in Moon and the Guardians were in shock. All the Nightmares were gone, out of sight.

Bunny groaned, and added "You should have helped us when Pitch attacked us…"

"Bunny! Remember what happened when Pitch became the Nightmare King?" said Tooth, which shut Bunny right up. No one noticed that Sandy was trying to get Man in Moon or the Guardian's attention. He tried all his might, dancing beside them, and making sounds, but it didn't work. After all his patience ran out, Sandy pulled on one of the Bunny's ear.

"Ouch, Sandy! Why did you do that?" said Bunny. Jack, North, and Tooth laughed. Sandy shot out dreamsand from his ear, making sure everyone knows he's angry. Then, Sandy formed Pitch's silhouette on his head and pointed to a certain direction. Man in Moon gasped, and started to run towards the direction, and the Guardians followed him.

"Sandy! Lead the way!" said Man in Moon, holding Sandy up. Sandy formed arrows on his head, and Man in Moon followed steadily, without stopping for breath. Then, they found him. Pitch was lying down the floor, unconscious. Trapped in Black Sand. Sandy unlocked the cell with his dreamsand. Man in Moon ran in, and shook Pitch lightly. "Pitch? Pitch Black?" said Man in Moon, in a trembling voice.

**Cliffhanger! Whoops! **

***Trying to imitate Jack's voice***

**"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!"**

**Yay for early update...? I'm not even sure when I upload now. It's just random :P Thank you SamxXxBluePulser again for uploading. Also.. If you like BenneFrost you should read Frosty Brit's stories :D**

**No reviews for last chapter? :'(**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Pitch! Wake up!" yelled Man in Moon. His tears rolled down his cheeks. Tooth gasped, and tried to comfort Man in Moon. North grabbed Pitch's wrist, tried to see if his heart is beating, and got confused. Then, he got close to Pitch, try to hear if he was breathing.

"He's breathing!" yelled North. Pitch opened his eyes. His brown eyes looked very tired and sleepy. He was gaining his conscious back, but he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not. He tried to wave his hand in front of Man in Moon and the Guardians just to make sure if his minds were making tricks. Man in Moon grabbed his hand, and started to cry, but in a relief. Tooth smiled, and Bunny just rolled his eyes. Sandy and Jack was busy trying to destroy the black sand around them, now almost destroyed. They let out a sigh after they saw Pitch moving.

Pitch started to cry. He was relieved that Man in Moon came, and he was surprised that the Guardians came to save him after what he has done. "You…you came…"

"Yes, I came. Like I told you I would" said Man in Moon, with teary eyes. His suit was not glowing anymore, indicating that it was time to go. His clock started to beep. Man in Moon sighed.

"I… I have to go" said Man in moon, in a whisper. He made a portal with his bullets again, this time to the moon. He looked very uncomfortable leaving Pitch. Tooth ensured that he was going to take care of Pitch, and Man in Moon thanked her. Just as Manny stepped inside the portal, Pitch grabbed Manny's hand, and dragged him closer. Manny was surprised but he trusted Pitch. Pitch gave him a kiss, full of worries. Man in moon smiled, and kissed him back with passion, and mouthed 'I Love you too'. Then he left. The Guardians were full of shock.

Jack laughed, and said "I wonder what Baby Tooth's are going to say about this…" Tooth laughed.

"Did I just see what I saw…" said Bunny. Sandy formed a heart on his head, and Bunny was muttering about how he was surrounded by homosexuals. North gave a slap on Bunny's back and smiled at Pitch. Then, they noticed that Pitch got unconscious again. Pitch was having a golden dream about the good old times when Pitch was a Guardian and how they were having a good time. North got emotional and chocked up, Tooth started to cry and Bunny got chocked up a little. Sandy smiled, hugged Pitch, and indicated Tooth that he had to be cured.

"Guys, we have to cure him! Come on, let's get out of here!" said Tooth. Jack tried to hold Pitch up on his shoulders, but he fell over. North laughed, took Jack's place, and whispered 'North Pole' to his snow globe. Jack blamed his horrible strength at his wound on his arm. Then, the Guardians came back to the Pole.

"Jack! You came back!" Jamie kissed Jack, hugged him tight and Jamie's arm accidently touched a part of Jack's wound.

Jack screamed "Ouch!" Jamie frowned. "What's wrong?"

Jack took off his sweater and his bloody shirt. There was a huge gash on his left arm, still bleeding. Baby Tooth's looked at Jack without his shirt and swooned. Jamie blushed a little, but told Tooth that Jack needs a small cure. Tooth laughed, told Baby Tooth's to be quiet, and gave Jamie a little potion. Jack poured it on his wound, and it cured it instantly. Bunny yelled at Jack to wear his shirt again, and Jamie laughed, and noticed that Bunny never wears his clothes…

"For god's sake, I'm a bunny! Did you ever see any bunny out there, fully clothed?"

Jack laughed, and wore his sweatshirt without his shirt. He carried his bloody shirt to the washer. Jamie followed Jack, and they went to bed. North tried to sleep, and Sandy left, saying he had work to do. Tooth stayed beside Pitch, and surprisingly Bunny stayed beside Pitch, giving lots of excuses to stay beside him. Tooth laughed, pretend she understood his excuses, and the Moon was shining brighter than usual. Man in Moon prayed for Pitch to come back from his blackout.

Meanwhile, Pitch was having an amazing dream. (Hooray for Sandman! Cue applause.) Pitch and Manny were talking together, hugging, laughing, kissing, and having the time of their lives. They were having a good time, then Manny said that Pitch had to wake up. Pitch was confused, than the bright light started to fill up his dream…

"Pitch! You woke up!" said Tooth, full of delight. Bunny just rolled his eyes beside her. His vision blurred a little, but it cleared up later. Pitch realized he was not lying on his bed in his lair, but he was lying down on a random bedroom at the Pole.

"Where…Where am I?" said Pitch, who looked very tired and sick. He tried to sit up, but there was a big pain in his stomach. He growled, and he collapsed back to the bed.

"Oh, don't try to sit up! It's going to hurt!" said Tooth, with worries. Bunny yawned, rolled his eyes, and muttered about how Tooth had to wake him up at 6 A.M. North and Sandy came to the room, smiled at the fact that Pitch woke up.

"Are you all right?" asked North, smiling.

"Yes, I'm all right… Good thing I woke up!" smiled Pitch.

Jack and Jamie were holding hands and walked into the room, with a slight of awkwardness.

"Come on you guys, be a man, and come in!" said North, chuckling to himself while petting on his belly. Pitch smiled at them too.

"Come on guys, I don't bite."

Jack and Jamie smiled mischievously and came in, bravely. Jack was holding a black box, kind of trying to hide it behind his back.

"Hey, did you guys share the bed yesterday? 'Cuz I couldn't sleep a pinch! The rooms are not soundproof, ya know…"

"Bunny! How much coffee did you have?" North playfully slapped Bunny's back and chuckled.

"Why, same as every day! 6 cups!" said Bunny. Tooth let out a gasp, and told Bunny it was totally unhealthy for Bunny to drink 6 cups of coffee every day, Jamie was blushing furiously, and Sandy smiled.

"Don't worry Jamie, Bunny slept beside Pitch because he was worried but didn't want anyone else to know! The rooms are soundproof anyways…" whispered Tooth, with a wink. Jamie blushed, and Jack pointed at Tooth and gave her a sign that meant 'Tooth! Zip it!'

"Sorry, just trying to help?" said Tooth with a giggle. Sandy smiled.

"Anyways, guys stop making fun of those two! What is that box, Jack?" asked Tooth. Sandy put a question mark on his head.

"Here, I think this belongs to you" said Jack, putting the black box on Pitch's lap. Pitch frowned at first, and then he smiled. He looked like a happy child while opening Christmas presents. When he opened it, he let out a gasp, which gave him a little pain.

"Ouch… Is this what I think it is? That's my…" said Pitch, and he could not finish his sentence. He started crying. Inside the box was his long lost center, the tiny boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, smiling so wide and so adorable.

"Thank you guys…" he started crying again.

"Aww, Pitch. Don't cry…" said Tooth, while patting his back. She gave him a peaceful smile.

"At least we didn't throw that out" said North with a sigh.

"What do you mean? Did you guys throw out all my stuff?" asked Pitch.

"We had no choice! Man in moon was freaking out about how you became the Nightmare king and…" yelled Tooth, who looked like she was going to cry. She got out of the room, saying she had work to do.

"Tooth! Stay!" yelled Pitch from the nursing room, but Tooth fluttered and left with Baby tooth. Then he frowned.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"We had a hard time… Tooth is just being emotional about it. You see, Man in Moon got so shocked about the fact. We had to make a hard choice by throwing out all your belongings because every time Manny saw one of your belongings…"

"Sorry for interrupting, but are you seriously calling Man in Moon Manny?" asked Jamie, laughing.

"Then why do you call Sandman Sandy, Toothina Tooth, Bunnymund Bunny, Santa Claus North, and Jackson Jack?" said Jack, smiling mischievously. North gave Jamie 'are you serious?' look and continued on.

"Anyways, back to the point! When Manny saw your belongings, he cried, threw it away, or freaked out. We could not believe what happened to you either, but Manny took a hard time on it. So we decided to throw it out, and don't mention you anymore. It was a hard decision, but we were losing the hope that you will come back as a Guardian…"

"It's okay, I quite understand" said Pitch, with eyes full of understanding. He smiled at them, and the Guardians smiled back, except Jack who thought it was weird to see Pitch actually smiling.

Suddenly, the moonlight portal showed up again.

"Manny!" everyone in room greeted him, except Pitch, who couldn't move an inch. His eyes looked like they were going to burst in tears in a second.

"Missed me yet, guys? Here, Pitch! I brought you some flowers…" said Man in Moon, furiously blushing. Jack secretly gave Man in Moon thumbs up, and Manny smiled and mouthed the words 'thank you'. Pitch smiled like it was the happiest day of his life.

"Roses! How sweet!" said Pitch. Bunny rolled his eyes again and muttered about how he was surrounded by homosexuals again. Then he made a hole on the ground by tapping his foot, complained about how much work he had left to do, and got out. Sandy just smiled and gave a sign to Jack and Jamie to leave them alone. As soon as Manny and Pitch got a room themselves, Manny instantly cured Pitch with his moonlight, and started to… well… you don't want to know.

**;D seen that coming? I don't think I honestly did either... this is what happens when I'm sick, I write crazy! :D**

**Jesus why does Bunny never wear clothes…? Am I the only one that thinks it's kind of weird…?**

**Whatever… This story is rated T for a reason guys… sorry for the ending part…**

**P.S. Should I change it to M and add more not for kids scenes…? I'm not sure yet…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Everything was going back to place, like good old times. The only exception was Man in Moon, who came down to the Pole more often for a particular Guardian. Mother Nature gracefully accepted the two day off the week work plan that Manny tried to convince her for days. Now, Manny came down two times a week, which was a very good thing for Baby Tooths and Pitch.

One day, Man in Moon quietly came to the North Pole alone.

"No Pitch?" asked North curiously. Normally they were together all the time.

"I have to have a serious discussion, North" said Man in moon, in a very serious tone. North frowned.

"What is it?"

"Remember when Pitch became the Nightmare King?"

"Obviously. Those things never get forgotten" chuckled North.

"I think… I'm not really sure about this… But I think Pitch was controlled by someone" said Man in Moon.

"What are you talking about? Who? If this is a lie…"

"Why would I lie to you? I'm Man in Moon!"

"Okay, but this is not… I'm sorry, I just can't imagine… Who would do such a thing?" said North.

"It could be right…" said Jack. He walked in the room without notice, so Man in Moon almost jumped out of his seat and grabbed his gun. North did the same thing, and grabbed his swords.

"Whoa! It's me, Moon!" yelled Jack, surprised and hold his hands up in the air.

"Sorry, just natural reaction… no offence" said Man in Moon. "Besides, even if I shoot, it would have done nothing harmless" said Man in Moon with a shrug. Jack nodded. North chuckled, and said sorry to Jack.

"Continue on with your story, why would you say such a thing?" North asked to Jack. Man in Moon got a chair, and put it beside the table. Jack thanked him, and sat down.

"Okay, I could be wrong. This is just my guess, but…"

"Go on! Don't worry…" said Man in Moon.

Jack sighed, and continued on.

"When I left you guys after I couldn't protect you from Nightmares destroying Easter, Pitch came to me. He talked about how he longed for a family, and I could see he meant it. Later, I refused to work with him, he started to have this weird green shadow on his eyes and broke my staff, tried to kill Baby tooth… I'm not sure, but I am sure that I saw it. If it's not true…"

"I noticed that also. He was my best friend, now my lover…" Man in Moon started to blush. Jack laughed at this and tapped North at the back. North looked at Manny and smiled.

"Oh… look at how he's blushing!" North chuckled, and Man in moon blushed.

"Anyways, back to the point… I knew him for… I can't even count the years… like fifteen hundred years? I saw that green shadow on his eye too, but it disappeared every time when Pitch saw the mirror to see if I was serious. Then, he started acting weird…"

An elf was acting weird behind Man in Moon's back. It was holding a short dagger, and it had a paper shoved in the handle. The elf was coming closer by each step to Man in moon…

"Watch out!" yelled Jack, quickly freezing the elf by his staff.

"Oh my god! Stop freezing my elves… What is he holding?" North's eyes got bigger by the surprise.

"I'm sorry, Man in Moon. This never happened once…"

"Shush! Be quiet! I heard something…" Man in moon quickly grabbed his gun, aiming at a corner, which was totally deserted.

"What are you doing? There's no one there…" Jack's words got interrupted by the noise of Man in Moon's gun.

_BANG!_

"You cannot shoot those things randomly here, Manny…" Jack's words got interrupted by a figure quickly disappearing. Jack tried to chase it, but Man in Moon stopped him.

"I don't know what it is, but it's telling me it's dangerous. Don't chase after it. Not now." Said Man in moon.

"I'll be fine!" yelled Jack, who took off after the figure, who was disappearing fast. Man in Moon ran after him, and grabbed his hood, then jerked Jack backwards. Just as Jack started to complain…

_BOOM!_

"Ahhhh!" they both yelled. Man in moon saw a glowing green light, and squinted his eyes by the destruction. He couldn't make out the figure, but it looked like a wand… He shot the gun to the direction, but it was too late, and he missed. The figure was gone.

"Are you guys okay?" yelled North, running towards them in surprise.

"Nothing happened. We're fine" replied Man in Moon.

"Tha… Thanks for saving me!" Jack thanked him.

"Listen to the Moon…" said Man in Moon. Jack apologized, and asked him tons of questions.

"Did you see the figure? Who is it? What is going to happen? Why did it attack us? How does it look like?"

"Whoa… slow down! I didn't see the figure, but it had a wand, with green lights coming out of it… The green light… why does it sound so familiar?" Jack listened to Man in Moon, thought about the green light. He had no idea.

"Manny! Where are you?" yelled Pitch from the distance.

"Shoot… Don't tell him what I said to you guys. It's a secret, okay?" said Man in Moon, and then he took off.

In the distance, they could hear Pitch talking about how he was searching for him and talked about his new perfume. They could see them at the distance, Manny smelling Pitch's clothes, and it somehow looked very ridiculous. Jack laughed. North just frowned, and muttered

"What's so funny about perfume?" asked North, curious.

"I thought Man in Moon was beside a girl or something because he smelled like girl's perfume. Now I see why…" laughed Jack. North chuckled.

"You know what's funnier?"

"What is it?"

"I gave him the perfume!" Jack and North both laughed. Then, Jack stopped, and…

"Don't tell me you want one too…" said North. Jack froze for a moment.

"Please?"

"You cheeky boy, you are on naughty list!"

"Naughty list doesn't count for the guardians!"

"Jamie will find it naughty when you don't see him soon. The wedding is going to be soon!" winked North. Jack thought about this, and suddenly realized something.

"Oh my gosh! What time is it?"

"Like 9 A.M. Why?" said North.

"I totally forgot to wake him up! He has to meet Sophie!" yelled Jack, grabbed his staff, and ran out. North looked at him, and sighed.

"Jack! Why didn't you wake me up?" yelled Jamie from the distance.

"I'm sorry, I forgot… Wait a minute, why did I have to wake you up? You are the one who overslept…"

"Because you didn't let me sleep? You are the one who kept me up all night…" yelled Jamie to Jack, blushing slightly. Jack winked.

"Aha, I see… Thank you for reminding. It was a good time. You did enjoy it though, didn't you?" said Jack. Jamie blushed.

"Keep down or I will put you guys forever in Naughty list!" yelled North.

"Shoot, you can hear us?" yelled Jack. Jamie nudged him slightly on Jack's arm, and giving 'why didn't you close the door?' look. Jack laughed, and went back to North's room to close the door.

"The door is open, and you are not that far away from me?" North chuckled.

"I have to see my sister, now! I'm late! I gotta go!" said Jamie.

"You cannot fly yourself, Jamie. I'll go with you, since it's technically my fault that you overslept…" said Jack mischievously. Jamie nodded, and they took off.

"Lovers… Lovers everywhere! Love is filled up in this room!" said Cupid.

"Cupid? When did you come here?" asked North.

**Yeah, why is Cupid here? Why does it take so much time to write a chapter? Why is the author so lazy to get up in the mornings? :P Why does author have no idea what to write in the next chapter? Also I am planning to make a community named: The epic battleof Fanfiction- ROTG! I pick the plot and other writers that I chose (that I am fan to their writings) will write anew fanfiction based on the plot, and whoever gets the most reviews wins the battle! I am trying to choose a topic and it's really hard give me a suggestion by PM! :) Merci**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cupid was wearing white sweater with jeans, and he was as tall as Pitch. He had golden blond hair, teal eyes, his cheeks were always blushed a little in a color of a rose, and he was holding his golden bow and carried a bag full of arrows. His white feathered wings at his back were big and glowing magnificent. He was tan with muscles and toned body. His face was adorable but kind of sexy and manly in a way. Oh, he was probably the most wanted man in history by woman.

Cupid was flying around, trying to smell the air full in love. He smiled, satisfied. He started babbling about how much love is filled in the air, and how happy he is to see all these couples after all the years. North smiled, and Bunny came in. Bunny screamed at who was here. He gasped, pointed at Cupid, and started to tremble in anger.

North chuckled and said "Bunny, calm down! It's Cupid!"

Bunny yelled at North and Cupid "Remember the time when he pulled off a prank at me to fall in love with a female Yeti? Remember? I told you to never come back in front of my face again! How dare you?"

Bunny was charging in front to Cupid, and Cupid screamed helplessly. North stopped Bunny, and frowned.

"That was a joke, and you should try to forget the past and get over it! Why are you so childish?"

"It is not my fault that he is dumb enough to decide to mess with me! Hey, mate if I do this to you…"

Sophie came into the room. She was wearing her uniform, blue sweater, white shirt, and checkered skit with high socks that is knee high. Her blond, long hair was sparkling with the sunlight. Her green eyes were full of happiness and wonders and she smelled like strawberries and jasmine. She was sort of hyper to meet the Guardians and she was surprised to see the unexpected new visitor.

"Why is everyone yelling around here? When I was like 5, it was so peaceful around here… Hi Cupid! How are you? I didn't see you around for a long time…"

"Hey ankle biter! I missed ya! G'day?" said Bunny, hugging Sophie. Cupid waved and smiled at her. Sophie waved back while hugging her favorite Bunny, the Easter bunny. 'I never remembered Cupid being so handsome… Why did I never think about it before…?"

"Oh wow, you've grown! How old are ya?" North hugged Sophie too. Sophie giggled, and shook Cupid's hand.

"15! 3 years later and I'm an adult! I'm so happy…" sighed Sophie. Then Jamie and Jack came into the room. Jack looked at Cupid, and started to laugh when Bunny looked so grumpy beside him.

"Okay, guys I have to confess something that I didn't for like 5 years." Jack tried to keep down his laugh but he could not. Jamie opened his eyes widely, and laughed hard too. Sophie just gave them a weird look.

"I told you, they are the worst couple I have ever seen" muttered Sophie, and laughed. Bunny laughed, and whispered "Oh, you don't have a room beside them… It's driving me crazy!" to Sophie, who laughed even harder.

"Okay, it was technically my fault when Cupid shot that arrow to you, Bunny…" Jack laughed harder, and this time he could not control it. North started to chuckle, and Cupid too. Bunny was the only one not laughing, and he looked so angry, his face was priceless. Sophie tried to stop laughing, but she saw Bunny's face, and she started to laugh again and took a picture of Bunny.

"Whatcha doing, ankle biter? Mate, don't do that!" Bunny stole the camera from Sophie and tried to delete the photo.

"Awww… That's the best picture I've ever took!" Sophie said it sadly.

"Can you not delete it?"

"Ankle Biter…"

Sophie started to make the crying puppy eye, and stared at Bunny for a second.

'Aww Crikey, she's so adorable when she does that…'

"Okay, only once." Said Bunny, smiling. Sophie took it and smiled mischievously.

Jack looked at Cupid's arrows mischievously. Then, he noticed that they were not golden arrows, they were real pointy arrows! Jack frowned, and then silently poked Jamie, to show him. Jamie opened his eyes wide in surprise, and frowned. Then Jamie whispered to Jack "Why does he have…"

"Where's tooth?" said Sophie. "I missed her so much…"

"She's going to come, ankle biter. Want some cookies?"

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Sophie glanced at north, asking for permission. North nodded and chuckled.

"I want some cookies too!" Jack walked out, looked at Jamie meaningfully. Jamie got what Jack meant, and walked out.

"North, come with us!" said Jamie.

North shook his head. "No, I have a lot of work to do! Get it yourselves" chuckled North. He started to work on his new sculpture. Cupid insisted to stay. Jamie got suspicious at Cupid's actions, so Jamie decided to stay, just to make sure North is going to be okay. Jack noticed that North is staying alone, but Jamie walked in with him. Jack frowned, and tapped Sophie on the shoulders.

"What is it, Jack?" Sophie asked, curiously. Bunny, who was beside her, stopped to listen.

"Okay, if you didn't notice it yet… did you see Cupid has real arrows, not golden ones?"

"What are you talking about, Jack? Cupid does not carry real arrows…?" said Sophie, and then she giggled at Jack.

"Oh, Jack I love your jokes, but seriously, you should stop. I am trying to eat the best cookie in the whole world!"

"Guys, I'm serious!" Jack yelled in a serious tone.

"What's happening here?" asked Man in Moon.

"Manny! Can you please check on Cupid for me?"

"Why is Cupid here? He's supposed to be in work today at New York… Is he here?" frowned Man in Moon.

"Cupid was supposed to work today?" Sophie frowned. 'This is weird, what's happening here?'

Something inside Sophie was telling her it was not safe to leave Cupid alone with North and her brother. Sophie started to run towards the room where North and her brother were in. 'Something is weird here…'

Man in Moon and Jack both started to run. Bunny, realizing this wasn't a joke, tapped his foot in front of Jack and Man in Moon, which created a tunnel under them, and came straight in the room. Cupid was aiming at North's back, and Jamie was busy watching North's sculptures…

"Guys!" yelled Sophie as she ran into the room. Cupid dropped his weapon fast, and tried to hide them. Man in Moon noticed that Cupid's eyes were having the same eerie green shadow on his eyes. Jack noticed it too, and just as Manny tried to attack Cupid…

"Guys, stop!" yelled Sophie. "What are you doing?" Sophie yelled, and hugged Cupid.

"Are you okay?" asked Sophie. Cupid nodded. Man in Moon noticed that the green shadow was starting to disappear.

"Sorry, Cupid, You looked like you were aiming at North, you were just doing your job and…"

"My Job?" yelled Cupid suddenly. "Nobody likes my Job! They complain about how they do not get their love back, and blame it on me. No one ever listen to me too, and humans just blame me and they use me as a marketing plan! Everyone makes fun of me, and you are the one who gave me this crappy job! Here, have this…" Cupid started to aim at Man in Moon. Everyone froze in shock, except Sophie. She grabbed the arrow out from Cupid's hands, and hugged him again.

"No! No one does that! You are the god of love! Who would do such a thing? I am so grateful that you exist! Who would have thought about all the sweet valentine cards, chocolates, and sweet roses? You have the most romantic job ever! Why would you think of such a thing?" Sophie told this all to Cupid with her puppy eyes, and Man in Moon noticed that the green eerie shadow was gone. Everyone else sighed, and Cupid hugged Sophie back.

"I… I'm so sorry! Sorry, Manny, I don't know what happened? I… I don't know what I was doing for the past 30 minutes… Gaah! I'm late for work! I'll make up for this, Manny! Sorry! I have to go!"

Cupid left, and he blew a kiss to Sophie. Sophie grinned back, and blew him a kiss. Then, she said "Eww…" Sophie thought to herself 'Cupid is amazingly looking but he's so… weird. Besides, I have a person who's always at my side… I mean a Bunny, not a person…' Man in Moon laughed, and elbowed her slightly. "What's wrong with Cupid?" Jack asked, curiously.

"I don't know. He just gives me a chill at my back every time I see him…" Bunny sighed slightly. Unfortunately, North noticed it too. Just before North was going to tell everyone, Bunny whispered to North "If you mention this to anyone, I will tell every single child that Santa Claus loves to drink alcohol with his reindeers in Christmas, not delivering any gifts to anyone! So be quiet, I'm telling you…" North just shut right up, and was kind of amused that Bunny made this whole thing up in such a short time. Jamie hugged Sophie. "You are the greatest sister ever!" Sophie hugged him, and said "What would you do without me?" with a sly smile.

"Thank you, Sophie for saving my life." Man in Moon smiled at her, and Sophie smiled back. They shook hands. Pitch came in, and he was very confused.

"What's going on?"Said Pitch.

"Oh, nothing really. Cupid came in and Sophie came in and Jack and Jamie and then Man in Moon and they all left for cookies and I started working and Jamie looked at my sculptures and Sophie burst into the room with the other three and then Sophie hugged Cupid and Man in Moon said something to Cupid and Cupid freaked out and then Sophie said something then Cupid and Sophie hugged and then Cupid said sorry and apparently he was late for his work and he left and now they are laughing and hugging and I have no idea what I'm talking about!" said North, then breathed faster because he was totally out of breath. Pitch got way more confused than before, and Jamie started to explain it to him way more clearly. Man in Moon smiled, and then told Sophie "Listen, I have to tell you something…"

Jack interrupted him. "Hold on, I think you need to tell everyone about it. I'll get Tooth…" then Jack jumped out of the window, and flee to Tooth palace. North ran towards the window and yelled "My snow globe is faster!"

Sophie laughed, and then whispered to Man in Moon "Is it about the green eerie shadow…"

"Yes, you saw it too?" whispered Manny. Sophie laughed. "Yes! I was the one who told him nicely about his job and tried to make full eye contact… wait a minute here…" Sophie stopped. She had the craziest idea but…

"Manny! Tell everyone else about the light! I have to go somewhere!" Sophie ran out of the room.

"What light?" said everyone in the room, except Jack and North, who came fast with Tooth, with red cheeks from flying too fast. Bunny ran after Sophie, and he could hear Jack and Man in Moon explaining it. Bunny stopped, and listened to the whole thing behind the door.

Sophie ran towards the library. 'I have to find what was controlling Cupid! Yes, that was not Cupid. I could see the shaking of the green shadow and Cupid came back. All Cupid was doing was trying to fight back with something. I could see it!' She kept running, passing towards 5 elves that were carrying coffee cups, and stopped at the library. It was the biggest library full of books about the supernatural, and at the top shelf, there was 'The Oath of Guardians' which was the bow that all Guardians once said. "Invisibility… Invisibility… Black magic… Green shadow…" she picked up 17 books, dropped them on the floor, and picked 5 more. She frowned. 'There are not a lot of books about black magic… I wonder if North hid it somewhere.' Sophie tried to find more, but couldn't find any more. She sighed, and started to read the first book.

Meanwhile, Bunny hopped around the North Pole. He looked around the workshop, the washrooms, the bedrooms, and even the rooftop. "Where is my Ankle Biter?" he almost knocked out one of the elves that were carrying coffee. "Oh! Yes, please!" He grabbed one, and then poured two spoons of sugar in. Then he heard a huge noise.

_THUMP!_

'That sound… that is from the library! Of course, why did I not think about the library?' Bunny cursed himself, and made a tunnel to the library, almost spilling his coffee. Sophie was leaning her back on one of the shelves, and was reading a huge book on her lap. Bunny smiled. 'She grew up so much… Why is she so beautiful? She's way out of my league…' Sophie looked up.

"Hey, Bunny! Here, read this!" Sophie smiled, and pointed the finger at a specific verse. Bunny sat beside her, and started to read. An elf came inside the library, and found the coffee beside Bunny on the floor. The elf drank it up in one gulp, and then burped.

"Crikey, my coffee!" Bunny yelled at the elf. Sophie laughed because the elf burped so loud. The elf looked at Bunny, and grinned mischievously. Then, its face got redder and redder, and then it passed out in front of them.

"Jingle?" Sophie picked the elf up. She frowned. The elf threw up on the floor.

"Ewww!" Sophie yelled, and accidently dropped elf on the floor. Bunny started to laugh, got some paper towel, and started to clean up the mess. "Ewww! Why did that crikey threw up?!" Then, Sophie frowned.

"Are you sick, Jingle? Sorry for dropping you…" Sophie picked up Jingle, washed the elf's little face, and went to North.

"North! Something's wrong with the elf!" Sophie yelled. Tooth looked at Jingle, and gasped.

"What did Jingle drink?" Tooth gasped and shouted. Sophie got confused, but replied. "Bunny's coffee…?"

Tooth took him to the nursing room, and North frowned. "Who would put poison in the coffee?"

"I don't know… Oh, god! What if Bunny drank it by accident…" Sophie started to cry. "What is happening here? People are getting possessed, and now someone is trying to poison us. What is happening?" Bunny came in the room and hugged Sophie. "It's all right, it's all right... Let's go to the library and try to find out what you were trying to show me!"

Sophie stopped crying. Jamie and Jack hugged Sophie again, soothing her inside. Sophie cheered up, and went to the library again. She looked at the books on the floor, and she noticed that only one book is closed from all the books that she swore she opened every one of them. She picked the closed book up from the floor, and started to find about the green shadow. Then she noticed the page she was trying to find was ripped out. "What in the world…?" Sophie got confused. Bunny came in the library.

"What's wrong?"

"This page… It got ripped out by someone…"

"Okay, ankle biter! Guess what?"

"What?"

"You need a break…" Bunny hugged Sophie, and Sophie hugged him back.

"Umm… Bunny…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for… all this…" Sophie blushed, and they awkwardly got apart. Then, Sophie held Bunny's furry cheeks closer to her, and kissed his lips gently. Both Sophie and Bunny blushed, and smiled with shocked and sweet emotions. When Sophie was trying to make up an excuse, Bunny kissed her back gently, this time with no curiosity, but real passion.

"Look who's here… What?!" Jack and Jamie walked in, holding hands. They both started to laugh, and ran away after yelling at them.

"Don't forget to use protection!" Jack yelled far away from the library. Bunny stood up, and started to chase after Jack. "What the hell is your problem, mate? I mean, can we have some privacy around here? If I did this to you, mate…"

"Boo boo, cottontail! The library doesn't have a door! Anyways, what were you going to do with my sister, anyway?" yelled Jack, flying around Bunny and making him blush again.

"Whatever, Mate! Sophie is not your sister, anyways!" Bunny was still blushing, which made the situation funnier. I mean, what else is funnier than a 6 foot tall Easter Bunny that carries boomerangs around and acting tough, now suddenly with pink cheeks?

"She became my sister when I started to date Jamie!" Jamie laughed at Bunny, and nodded to prove that it was true.

"See that Jamie? He's blushing every time he hears the name Sophie! Jamie?" Jack yelled, and Bunny threw boomerangs at Jack. Jack dodged them, and stuck his tongue out.

"You better watch your back, snowball!" Bunny laughed.

"What…?" Jack was confused, and then the boomerang hit him at the back. Bunny caught the boomerangs, put them back and laughed at Jack. It was not painful, but Jack acted up anyway.

"Ouch, North! Bunny is trying to kill me again!" Bunny and Jack both laughed at each other. North just rolled his eyes, and muttered.

"Children... I meant…Mature adults, why are you so hyper and foolish!"

Sophie came out of the library, blushing furiously. Bunny hold her hands, awkwardly.

"New couple? So much things happening today! We should have a party!" yelled Tooth. The elves and the Yetis shouted hooray and tried to get ready for the party. North chuckled, but shook his head.

"Please?" Sophie made her puppy eyes again. 'Oh god… not the puppy eyes…' thought North.

"All right, all right. Only once, that's it. No drinking, though!" North chuckled.

"Aww… No drinks? Hey, that's no fun!" Jack smiled. Jamie frowned, shaking his head. "Anyways, Jamie is 18, and even though he had a birthday party, he didn't have any liquor yet. We can introduce him to the whole new world…"

"Hey, 15 year old here! Watch what you are saying, mate!" Bunny yelled. Tooth smiled, and Jack teased Bunny saying "When did you start to pay attention to 15 years old, pedophile?" Tooth and North laughed, and Bunny just grunted. Man in Moon and Pitch started to help Yetis set the tables.

"Whatever. Let the party begin!" yelled North.

**Did you know this is 4 pages in a word document…? Why does it look so short when I upload it…? :'(**

**Also, did you know that the narrator here is the author? Now you know!**

**More reviews? :3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Guardians were having a huge hangover. Sophie was the only one that was not drunk, and woke up early. Bunny, Jack, Jamie, North, Man in Moon and Pitch was lying down on the floor and Tooth was sleeping on the bed. Even some Yetis were still drunk and lying around everywhere. Sophie smiled at Bunny, tried to wake him up, but stopped herself, because he was deeply asleep.

'I wonder what happened yesterday after I slept….'

Yesterday night was very busy. After Sophie slept at 11, Jack brought out all the liquor they had, light beer, Tequila, Whiskey, and some pop, orange juice, and energy drinks.

"Jeez, Jack! Go easy on this kid! He can pass out, you know…" Tooth smiled. She handed Jamie light beer. "Here, just try! You're legal age, you know..," Jamie took it sheepishly and drank all of it at once. The alcohol flowed quickly inside his body, and Jamie smiled. He loved the feeling, and Jack smiled. "Here, try this!" Jamie drank it, and spit it out. "Oh my god, Jack! What did you put in here?"

"Uhh… energy drink and beer…" Sandy came into the room, realized what was going on, and tried to get a drink himself. Tooth smiled and gave him bloody mary.

"Ewww! What are you doing? Here, I'll make bloody mary for ya!" North smiled, mixed Tomato juice with tequila, and smiled. He made one for himself, and drank it all. Tooth made margarita for herself and Pina Colota (I'm not sure how to spell that) for Jack.

"Tooth, these are for babies!" Jack smiled, and mixed beer with tequila. "Don't overdo it, Jaack. Oooh, I feel drunk already…" Tooth put on music, and Yetis laughed at the drunken Guardians. The elves and the Yetis got drunk later on, and they all danced foolishly, even Man in Moon. Later, everyone else got drunk and fell asleep.

"Oh my god, the drinks are still here…" Sophie laughed, and tried to wave away the smell of alcohol. She could smell it everywhere, and she didn't like it. She walked into the ice sculpture room. There, she found a rolled sheet of paper on the floor.

"Huh? What is this?" Sophie frowned. She unrolled the paper, and tried to read the words. It was sort of dark in the room so she couldn't make out the words. She tried to light some candles, but the matches turned off every time she tried to light up.

'What is happening… this is weird. I feel scared…' Sophie shivered, and suddenly a chill went down her spine. Her instincts told her to get out of the room. Sophie trusted her instincts, got out of the room quickly, and went to the globe room, which she felt safe. Then she gasped,

"What… What's happening? Why…?" Sophie woke up some of the Yetis, and made them look at the globe. The yetis gasped again, and some ran to the bedroom where North and the other guardians were sleeping.

The globe was not shining bright as before, and there were a lot of lights starting to flicker. Sophie felt so much sadness after she saw 5th light got out, and she started to feel bad. She completely forgot about the paper, and she put it in her pocket, without even noticing that she put it there. North and the other Guardians came in the room, not awake at all. North was holding his swords even though he was asleep.

"Wha… What's happening…?" The other Guardians, Jamie and Manny came to the globe room, looking like they were going to pass out in any seconds. Then, they looked at the globe, and gasped.

Sophie laughed at the Guardians. "What happened yesterday…? Don't tell me you guys stayed up all night…" Sandy shook his head, trying to prove he's innocent. The Guardians shook their heads, but they looked so tired. Pitch, who only drank two cups, was the one that was actually awake.

"What is happening here…? Who is doing this…?" Pitch looked worried. Jack fell down on the floor, and he passed out. Tooth gave everyone else the waking up potion, and they all tried to make sense out of their brains. North complained after waking up fully.

"I didn't know this was going to happen… I told you we were not supposed to have a party!" Jack laughed at North's complaint, and gave an excellent excuse. "Whatever, we enjoyed it anyway. Besides, it was a long time since we had a party like that… Also, Jamie learned how to drink properly!" He winked at Jamie, and Jamie laughed. He thanked all the people in the room and tried to make a huge speech about it, but Sophie stopped.

"Guys, stop! The children do not believe in you guys anymore, and you guys are still making jokes? Let's go!"

Bunny stopped Sophie before she ran towards North's sleigh. "Sophie, Ankle Biter, We have no idea who's behind all this! What are we going to do?"

Sophie frowned. "That's true… I tried to find out yesterday, but I don't remember what it was…"

An elf looked at the piece of paper that fell out from Sophie's pocket and started to toddle to Sophie. Jingle tapped her ankle, shook his head for attention, and handed it to Sophie.

"Oh, thank you, Jingle! What is this…?" Sophie opened the paper, and gasped. Bunny looked closer to the paper, and read out "Green eyed monster?" he frowned.

Man in Moon heard "Green eyed monster" and froze. "So that's what it was… I heard about it, but I have no idea how it looks like. However, it fits in the description perfectly! Invisible, make people get jealous or have mean ideas and try to attack people for no reason… Can control someone with her words…" Pitch looked at Manny and frowned. Manny asked Pitch. "Green eyed Monster! Surely you know what it is… Do you?" Pitch frowned, and then shook his head. "I sort of heard it before… I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure!"

Sophie yelled at Pitch. "Surely you know who it is! Did you ever meet it? Do you know what it looks like?"

Pitch frowned. "Hold on, I have a crazy idea… No, that's too dangerous…"

Everyone shouted at Pitch. "What is it? Tell us!" Jack yelled "Jinx!" Jamie laughed but shushed him.

"Um… I had a library about the dark supernaturals once… I think it's still in my warren!"

Bunny frowned. "That's crazy! Why would we go in there again?" Sophie told Bunny in patience while everyone sighed.

"Listen, Bunny. We have to go there to find out who it is! If we don't, then you are going to lose Easter! You will also lose your warren and even yourself! I mean, if you don't mind getting smaller…" Sophie smiled when she said this. 'Bunny looks so adorable when he's tiny… I kind of wish I could see him like that…' Bunny frowned, and nodded in complete displeasure.

Man in Moon nodded. "Okay, we need to be careful, than. Let's go!" He created a portal with his moonlights again. Everyone grabbed their weapons, and Jack insisted Sophie and Jamie to stay. Jamie agreed, but Sophie disagreed. "I want to go. I mean, I need to go! I'm the one who cured Cupid with the weird eerie green light thing! Also, I'm worried if Bunny gets…" Sophie stopped, and blushed like a tomato. Bunny hugged her, kissed her on the cheek, and asked all the other people. Jamie disagreed, but he determined to follow Jack. Besides, Jamie was curious about everything, about what they do and who are they fighting with. What Jack was doing and who is he fighting against. They bravely walked in, and Jingle just looked at them, waved his hands goodbye and ate a mint chocolate chip cookie.

Pitch's lair was half destruct. It was a mess, and there were dust everywhere. Manny frowned. "Sorry for leaving all the mess around here, I had to go!"

"It's ok… Besides, I didn't like this place anyways. The only part I actually liked was the globe. It was so shiny and sparkly…"

"You are so manly you like sparkly stuff and use girl's perfumes! Ha-ha, mate, I'm just joking around!" Bunny stuck his tounge out to Pitch, and Jack got offended by Bunny's words.

"What's wrong with sparkly stuff and good smelling perfumes?" Jamie frowned and gave him an awkward grin. Jack was always talking about how he was so "manly" than any other guardians. Apparently, he's not.

"Not that I like those stuff anyways…?" Jack awkwardly added that line at the end. Pitch just smiled, and shook his head in the same time. Tooth laughed, and Bunny scratched his cheeks with his foot (or whatever it's called) insultingly. Jack whispered "Kangaroo is back" to Bunny. They both got into a fight, making more mess and creating a huge dust wind everywhere.

"Guys! Stop! I can't see an inch with all these dusts! _Cough, Cough_" Tooth frowned and tried to stop them between. Manny laughed, and looked at Pitch.

"Lead the way, Pitch black!" Pitch smiled, and headed towards the basement stairs.

"The library is at the basement?" Manny didn't like the idea. He hated the basement.

"There's another basement under the basement…"

"What?!" All the people in the lair shouted at the same time. They were all scared of the basements, and now there's another one!

"Um… I don't think this is a good idea anymore. Is there any nightmares down there?"

"There were a lot of them, but didn't you guys get rid of all of them?"

"No!" Man in Moon frowned, and made a plan.

"Okay, guys. We have to destroy all the nightmares. I think there are many at the basement and the sub basement, so we should be ready. After we go down the stairs, we attack at the same time. Done?"

"What about Sophie and Jamie?" Jack asked.

"They should stay here… This is very dangerous." Manny was very concerned about this.

"Come on guys. We're believers! IF the nightmares touch us, they are just going to be a dreamsand again!"

Pitch nodded, and Sandy smiled when he heard the word 'dreamsand'. Somehow Sandy's expression brightened them up, and they all went down to the basement. When they were almost halfway down the stairs, Manny spoke again.

"Okay, from here, we charge to them. 1, 2, 3, Let's go!"

All of them ran down the stairs, shouting with fear, danger and excitement. They ran down, and nothing was there. The basement was empty.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Pitch, confused. Pitch was frowning, and he was confused, too. Then, they heard some loud bangs too.

_Bang! Crash! Bang!_

"Where is that noise coming from?" wondered Tooth. Almost everyone else though about the same thing, but Pitch found out the door for the real basement was blocked by some pieces of heavy concrete.

"What are we going to do, now?" Sophie asked Pitch. Pitch had no idea, and it was impossible to move the pieces in front of the door.

"Can't we try the moon portal?" asked North. Tooth frowned, and tried to think about them walking in the portal and get instantly killed by Nightmares… She shuddered.

"Don't worry, Tooth. We are not going to go in without a plan. We're not going to just jump in!" Man in Moon, Pitch and Jack was thinking about the plan.

"What about the moon grenade thing? We can throw couple of that in the portal and just close it, and then go back in again!" Man in moon agreed with Jack's idea.

"Isn't that too dangerous…?" Jamie yelled at the distance.

"Is there any other plan?" Jack asked. Jamie sheepishly shook his head. Jack smiled at him, and Manny smiled.

"Let's do this… North, do you have your snow globe?" Manny asked North. North was surprised.

"I thought we were using yours…?"

"We were going to, but I don't have a lot of bullet left. I had no idea this was going to happen…"

"I don't have any, I thought we were going to use your moonlight thing! Sorry…" North winced in displeasure.

"Um… I have some…?" Tooth got it out from her pockets, guilty.

"Why do you have them?" North yelled.

"Not because I care about you using them, when did you take them?"

"It's called borrowing, and I am the one who actually saved you guys. Manny, just throw the grenades."

"Okay, I will, but you guys have to step back because some of the Nightmares might come outside. Get your weapons ready, and there!"

Manny made five grenades and shook the snow globe, threw it on the ground. He chucked it inside, and quickly closed the portal.

"That was quick…?" Jack muttered.

_Bam! Crash! Boom! Bam!_

One of the concrete pieces actually flew away because of the power of the grenades. The door ripped off in half, and Manny quickly made the shield around them, causing some Nightmares that survived to get destroyed by the shield. He waited for everything else to calm.

Everything was a mess, and 30 out of 50 books survived. Some books that survived was halfway destroyed or was a mess by the dust and sand. They managed to bring back the books that were actually possible to read, and they came back.

"Try to find anything about Green eyed monster!" Sophie told everyone and Pitch complained.

"Why does this monster have to ruin everything?" Pitch groaned, but he shut himself up and started to read.

It took them three hours to find one thing about her, and it was her name, Envy. After those three hours, there were only half of the lights glowing on the globe.

"Oh, no! This is bad… We don't even know who it is!"

Man in moon smiled. "I kind of found out some data in the Moon…" Everyone froze to listen to him.

"Apparently, my database sort of reached into the dark library and the weakness of Envy is pure love, hope, and happiness. Others were too hard to read or even decode."

"You had to decode some of them? Why?"

"I don't know. Someone obviously tried to delete data about themselves..?" Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, and then Bunny's arm dropped.

"Do we have to get Cupid for this? You said pure love… This is definitely not a good idea. He won't help anyways!" Bunny screamed about the imagination about Cupid just being beside him. His existence just bothered him, after all the stupid things that Cupid actually made Bunny to do.

"Okay, I am getting Cupid right now… Actually, Bunny, it's a great idea. Cupid would be a great help if he even tries…" Man in Moon frowned. He knew Cupid would not do it. However, he had a hidden card. He had Sophie.

"Sophie, I need you to do me a favor…"

Two hours later, Cupid came to the Pole. He was clearly worried about Bunny being there, but surprisingly, Bunny was tied up on a chair. Bunny himself was trying to get out of the chair and kick Cupid on the face, and he tried to insult Cupid. Sandy knocked him out, (Maybe literally).

"Cupid… Sorry for bringing you here even though you have a lot of work to do…" Sophie started to talk in her Puppy eyes. Bunny groaned.

"Oh, no problem! How are you today, Sophie!"

'Cupid was definitely in love with Sophie' thought Manny. 'This might be easier than I thought…'

"Not very good. Look at all the lights going out!" Sophie looked like she was about to cry, and Cupid put his arms around her.

"She's amazing at this job…" whispered Jamie. Jack totally agreed, and smiled wickedly.

"It's okay, Sophie. Your light will always be on, though. Right?" Cupid smiled at her so sweetly.

"Cupid, I called you here by Manny's help because of one thing…" Sophie did her puppy eyes again. Cupid smiled, but he was dancing his victory dance inside. 'Is she going to ask me out…?' he thought. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"I need you to…"

"Yes, definitely I'll do it! Tell me anything!"

"Cupid, I need your help to fight the green eyed monster named Envy."

"What? I mean… Pardon me?"

"You heard me… You made a promise that you were going to do it!"

"I thought it was a completely different request!" Cupid threw his arms around like a madman, and Sophie tried not to laugh (even though that would be very hard)

"I hate it when guys make promises and never do them…" muttered Sophie. 'She's so beautiful… Wait a minute here; I can still turn this situation around…' Cupid thought.

"Okay, I will do it, Sophie. I promise." Cupid hugged her, and told her. Sophie was worried that Bunny would wake up, but she hugged him back.

They broke off, and Cupid held her hand to stop Sophie from running away from him.

"In one condition, though."

"Huh? What is it?" Sophie frowned, but asked. 'It wouldn't be that hard… What would Cupid want from me, anyway?'

"You have to give me a kiss." Cupid added, and gave her a mischievous wink. Sophie got red, and frowned. 'Okay, Sophie. You obviously did not hear him right. Obviously he did not say…'

"Did you just say…"

"You heard me… I keep you a promise, you have to give me a good motivation!" Cupid added, and hugged her closer. Just as their lips were going to meet, Sophie leaned back and kissed Cupid on the cheeks.

"It's still a kiss…?" Sophie added. Cupid was in shock, but nodded.

"Oh boy, if Bunny saw this… Where's Bunny?" Jack whispered and then shouted at everyone in surprise of someone's inexistence. Bunny made a tunnel on the ceiling to make himself (with the chair) fall on top of Cupid. Cupid instantly knocked out, and everyone gasped, even Sophie. Then Bunny untied his almost cut off ropes and freed himself off the chair.

"No one ties me on the chair! 6 foot tall, nerves of steel, master of Tai Chi and…"

"Bunny! It was all a plot! We need Cupid to make children believe in you and other Guardians!" Sophie yelled. Tooth picked up Cupid. He had a big bruise on his forehead, and his nose was bleeding.

"You Australian Kangaroo, go suck an egg!" Cupid charged at Bunny, and grabbed Bunny's ears and flew off to the balcony. He was going to throw him way up in the air and then…

"Cupid! Stop! Don't drop him or I will never see you again in my life and tell other kids that you don't exist!" yelled Sophie from the balcony. Cupid frowned, but stopped himself from throwing now helpless Bunny screaming his guts out. Cupid flew back to the safe side, and put Bunny on the ground.

"Bunnymund, if you attack me or attack my beautiful face with that filthy chair I will not stop from dropping you off from that balcony! Understood?" Cupid yelled from the ceiling, flying around Bunny to taunt him. Bunny nodded.

"Cupid, just come down. I'll clear your wounds…" Tooth told Cupid after flying towards him. They all flew away to the nursing room with Tooth dragging Bunny to the room.

"That was hilarious! Oh my god! Hahahahahah!" Jack, Jamie, Sandy and North was laughing so hard their stomach started to hurt. Manny just laughed and thought 'I take that back… This is going to be a disaster!'

Tooth gasped and walked out from the room.

"I… I can't fly anymore!"

"What? It started already?" Manny frowned. Pitch was okay, since…

"I have no believers, so I'm okay!"

Sandy frowned. His powers were starting to lose powers. Jack frowned and muttered about how his staff stopped working for him. North tried to stand up with the sword, but he fell down on the floor. Bunny… Bunny just hopped out from the nursing room way tinier than before.

"It started already?" Jamie and Sophie tried to help them up, but they couldn't. They dragged them nicely to the bedrooms and put them on five beds.

"We got to hurry up. Guys please take care of yourselves and don't worry about us. We will get them…"

"Bunnymund, I will beat you up after you come back to your normal self, okay?" Cupid nudged to Bunny friendly, and Bunny smiled.

"Deal, mate. Thanks." Bunny added.

"You are so adorable when you're so tiny!" Sophie picked Bunny up with both hands and kissed him on the cheek. Cupid was kind of insulted at the back, but Tooth just shushed him.

"Okay, we will try to take care of this quickly. Okay?" Sophie waved her hands and went inside the Portal, not knowing where she was going. 'Manny definitely has a plan, right?'

Jamie insisted to stay with the Guardians to take care of them. Sophie and Pitch agreed. Sophie, Cupid, Manny and Pitch all went inside the moon portal, not knowing where they were heading to.

**Long chapter… hoping you would like it! :D Here's a blooper… this story will end in chapter 12, I'm guessing. Why do I never write my characters very mysterious or very seriously? I will never do that… that would be boring! Also I feel like Sophie is like this cute adorable kitten that talks so everybody loves her, I guess. The author is hyper for no f-ing reason! I'm not ready for a sequel for this yet… I'm planning for it though. That is sort of possible because I wrote this in June 5****th****…**

**Does anybody know if ROTG is going to get a new sequel or a prequel or whatever? Let me know! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sophie, Cupid, Manny and Pitch decided to split up. Sophie split up with Pitch, and Manny decided to take Cupid since Cupid was going to flirt to Sophie and doing nothing appealing. Apparently Manny had no plan also, and they decided to find any information or just find Envy.

"I feel so bad for the Guardians…" Sophie sighed. Pitch sighed too.

"I was going to be in the same position when I had believers… Believers are the strongest thing." Pitch sighed. Sophie frowned after she heard this, and she tried to make sense out of it.

"Pitch?"

"Yes?"

"Are you not sad that no one believes in you except me?"

"Do you think so?"

"No, but I'm curious!"

"The Guardians were supposed to be believed in, and some just breaks the rules. Also, if I lose one believer, I am a type of person who would cry and just get emotional. Maybe I will mess myself up once again!"

"I see…. Hey, I have another question, if it doesn't bother you…"

"Go ahead. I'm bored of trying to find the enemy who we doesn't even know how it looks like."

"Um… Can you control Black sand at all? What kind of powers do you have?"

"I can still make black sand, like Sandy. But I don't use it to children. It's just like the gun that Manny has, my own protection. And, I also have this… Here, let me show you."

Pitch created a tunnel of pure darkness, and walked in. He walked out, but he was way farther ahead of Sophie.

"Whoa, what? Let me try it…"

"Here, step in!" said Pitch. Sophie was kind of afraid, but she trusted Pitch. She stepped in bravely, and next thing she knew, she just came like 3 meters away from where she was standing.

"That's so cool!" Sophie's eyes started to sparkle in wonder. Pitch smiled at her. Then he thought ' I wish I could have a child, I mean, like our child…'

"Sophie…"

"Yeah?"

"I wonder if Manny would like this idea, but…"

"Go on, I won't tell if you don't want me to…"

"Okay, I have to tell this myself. I want to adopt a child."

"That would be amazing! I wish I had coll parents like that…"

"Do you think Manny would like it?"

"Yes! I can convince him if he doesn't like the idea! Anyways, Pitch…"

"What is it?"

"Can you promise me first that you will not tell anyone about this?"

"I bow to my life about it"

"I found out I was adopted. Even Jamie doesn't know about this. Tooth showed me my memories, and I found that out…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay. You guys should adopt a child. It's a wonderful thing, to give a child what they need… I was lucky, I guess."

*Flashback from Sophie*

Sophie was begging Tooth to look at her childhood memories-the main reason was to see her with Bunny at his warren. Tooth disagreed, hesitated, and even tried to change the topic, but Sophie disagreed. Finally, Tooth gave up.

"Okay, when you reach 13. You're twelve, and you are going to turn 13 in like two months, so wait for two months, okay?"

Sophie could not understand why she had to wait two months to see her memories, but Tooth looked so troublesome and Sophie never saw Tooth's expressions like that before.

Later, when Sophie became 13, she was happy because she became a teenager but also because she could see her memories. She forgot why she wanted them at first place, but now she was plain curious about Tooth's reactions after her request. When Bunnymund came to wish his ankle biter happy birthday, Sophie told him to make a tunnel to Tooth Palace. Bunny frowned, but hugged her, wished her happy birthday with some Easter eggs, and made a tunnel for her. Sophie eagerly jumped in, and saw Tooth working.

"Tooth! I'm 13 now!"

"Awww, Sophie! You're a teenager now! How sweet!" Tooth hugged Sophie, and Sophie hugged her back. 'Tooth definitely forgot about the promise… I can remind her about it, right?'

"Tooth… since I'm 13…"

"Yeah!"

"Can I see my memories…?"

Tooth froze. 'Now she remembers…' Sophie thought. Tooth looked very troublesome. Sophie did her puppy eyes again, and said "You promised me…" Tooth tried to stop herself, but she had to. 'It's my job… What am I supposed to do?' Sophie's eyes were so sweet and Tooth did not dare to break that sweet smile and her sweetest eyes. 'Oh, her eyes…. It's so adorable! What am I supposed to do?!'

"All right, all right. Promise you would not tell your mother?"

"Why would I tell my mother?"

Tooth sighed, and gave it to her. She paused again, and Sophie grabbed it. Tooth hugged her, and gave it to her.

"Here you go. I got to go…" Tooth flew off. Sophie put her hands on the tooth, and the memories started to show.

_Young baby Sophie lied down beside a lot of other children beside her. Sophie looked at the date. It was her birthday, March 27__th__. 'Huh? Where is my mom? Why am I alone with the other kids?' The nurse named Alex came over and fed Sophie with the bottle. 'That's not my mom… Where is she?'_

_The memory skipped two years, and Sophie was celebrating her first birthday alone with the nurse named Alex. "Happy birthday, Sophie!" Young Sophie was smiling, and hugging Alex. Real Sophie started to cry, realizing the fact. Sophie was adopted!_

_The memory skipped again, and when she was about 2, her mother saw Sophie. She gazed at her for a moment, and came inside the orphanage. She hugged Sophie, and young Sophie slept in her arms._

_"Can… Can I please adopt her…? She looks like an angel! I love her!" _

_Nurse Alex smiled. "Well, you filled out the form, and it is decided! Bye, bye Sophie…!"_

_Nurse Alex cried after Sophie left. Young Sophie did not know what was going on, and she was sleeping at her Mom's arms peacefully._

_Then other sweet memories of her popped up, and Sophie did not want to watch it anymore. She couldn't, because her tears were blocking her view. Suddenly, her sweet memories did not feel like hers anymore, and everything started to swirl in her mind. _

Sophie woke up, and came back to reality. Tooth said "I'm sorry…" and gave her time alone to think.

Sophie was in a mess. She was sad, angry, confused, and thought the world was betraying her. She started crying in disbelief, and behind the doors, Tooth was crying, because she was the one who showed her the teeth and showed her the awful truth.

"Sorry, Sophie… Two bicuspid in San Diego, sector 2!"

Sophie stopped crying. 'So, my brother and my mom were not my real brother and not my real bother…' However, Sophie was not a child, and she recovered faster than Tooth thought. 'My mom took care of me so much, like my real mom. She is indeed my real mom in my heart, even though she is not. Also, Jamie… I don't think he knows, but even though he knows, he would not care and he would still be my best brother ever, even though he doesn't show that sometimes. I have the greatest family ever, and I should not complain because I'm not her real daughter, and she doesn't even care about the fact and cared about me so much… I still love her and my brother all my heart.'

Baby tooth was flying beside her, trying to share her grief. "It's okay, baby tooth. I'm fine." She smiled at her, and Baby tooth chirped happily. 'I should hide this fact until she tells me…'

Sophie opened the door with determination, and Tooth almost got knocked out because Sophie came out without making a lot of sound.

"Sorry, Tooth! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Are you okay?" Tooth felt around her nose to check if her nose was fine, and looked at Sophie. Surprisingly, Sophie looked fine.

"Sophie, I'm sorry. I should have not shown you the tooth…"

"No, Tooth! Thank you. I didn't realize how much my mom loved me before, but after I have known the fact, I realized how much my mom loved me… Thank you Tooth. You made me realize this beautiful fact!"

"Oh, Sophie, you're too kind for my bad soul. I still feel bad about what I did, and I still regret it no matter how you feel. I owe you a lot, Sophie. It was my job to actually give you the teeth even though if there are bad scenes in it." Tooth let out a huge sigh, and Sophie hugged her tight. Tooth was still regretting about her actions and still not forgiving herself, and Sophie hugged her tighter.

"Tooth, I am okay. Look at me. Am I crying?"

"No…"

"Do I look sad?" Sophie was trying her best trying to hide her disappointment and sadness. Tooth sort of found this out, but she replied what Sophie wanted to hear.

"No…"

"Then, I'm fine, right? Please don't regret and forgive yourself. I seriously am happy that you showed me this…" Sophie was sort of mad at Tooth, to be honest. She wanted to reset the time and trying to remember why she begged Tooth to show her memories. However, she was sort of happy to find out why she had blonde hair and green eyes even though Jamie had brown hair and brown eyes, just like her mother. Also, she was grateful of her mother's love for her.

"Okay, but I still feel bad…"

"Tooth! Stop!" Sophie laughed, hugged Tooth again. Tooth looked like she was going to cry in any second, and she was still regretting.

"Tooth…"

"Yeah?" Tooth replied with her teary beautiful purple eyes.

"Can I go home now…?"

"Oh, of course! I'll get you home…" Tooth hugged her and started to fly straight to her house. Sophie stopped herself from crying again, being 13 and all, started to fall asleep because Tooth's arms were so comfortable. Tooth sighed after she saw Sophie asleep, put her on her bed, and went back, starting to cry again. She kissed Sophie's forehead, and flew back to her palace.

*Flashback ends from Sophie*

Pitch looked at her. 'I love how I can read her thought… Oh, Sophie…'

"Sophie? Hello? Back to earth, Sophie! » Pitch smiled, and shook her lightly in a joking way. Sophie smiled at Pitch, and got an inspiration.

"Pitch?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go back to my orphanage? I don't think we can find Envy, and we have no idea where she is…"

"Yes, you can! Do you want me to go with me…?"

"No… I would rather go alone. Thanks, though. I appreciate it."

"Okay…" Pitch looked uneasy and happy because he was going to see Manny. Sophie told him to go, and Pitch asked her again if he could by raising an eyebrow (even though he doesn't have any…) Sophie laughed, and nodded. Pitch left with his nightmare tunnel, smiled and waved at her and left.

Sophie smiled and realized that she needed a ride. 'Why did l let pitch to leave…' Then, she heard someone walking towards her. 'Where am I anyways…? Jesus, I have to walk home…?'

Someone put their hands on her shoulders. Sophie let out a huge gasp.

"Ahhhh!"

"Sophie, calm down! It's me!" Cupid smiled and hugged her on her back. "I'm here!"

Sophie was relieved but she was worried. 'I wonder what…'

"Bunny wouldn't mind! It's just a friendly hug, right?" Sophie was embarrassed, and she blushed a little.

"What… What are you doing anyway?"

"Manny went back to pole with Pitch, and he told me to get you home, since Pitch kind of ditched you without thinking… Can I get you home?"

"Umm… Cupid, I have to stop somewhere…"

"How are you going to do that? I have no idea where I am either…"

"How did you come, then?"

"I can track all the people around the globe, thanks to my job…?" Cupid watched Sophie being surprised in amusement.

"Anyways, where are you trying to go anyways?"

"Complicated… "

"Do you want a ride?" Sophie hesitated. Cupid watched her thinking about this amusingly. 'She's beautiful… I can give her anything I want!'

"Okay, I think you need a ride." Cupid grabbed her waist and started to fly. Sophie gasped but later on she clutched on Cupid's arms.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you. Do you think I will?" Cupid smiled when Sophie hesitated.

"Don't answer that, I don't need one anyways. Where do you have to go anyways?"

"To the orphanage"

"Huh?"

"Long story, just give me a ride for our friendship!" Sophie smiled. 'Maybe he's not as bad as I thought…'

They came to the orphanage that Sophie described to Cupid.

"Okay, can you wait here…? It won't take a whole day, I promise."

"Okay… I want to see the kids though. Don't worry, I don't think kids believe in Cupid yet…"

Sophie sighed. "Okay…"

They both walked in.

"Hello? Nurse Maria?"

Cupid's P.O.V

Sophie walked into a room with Nurse Maria and talked forever! Jeeze, I was so bored…

I decided to eavesdrop… It's not that bad, right?

"Nurse, thank you so much for taking care of me again…"

"Oh sweetie, no problem. You grew up so much, Sophie! Oh, you're still an angel…"

"Thank you Maria! :) It was kind of late for a surprise visit but thank you for taking time talking!"

"Oh, I forgot! I have to show you someone…"

"Who?"

I heard footsteps coming closer. 'Shit shit shit shit shit…' I flew away from them quickly and then hid behind a kid.

Sophie's P.O.V.

Nurse Maria is sooooo nice! Yay I'm freaking out by looking at her who took care of me so much… The only disappointment is nobody knows who my real parents are… Hmmm…

"Hello? Sophie?"

"Oh, yes! Ha ha I was lost in my own little thought for a sec…"

"Look at her! She's the new kid! She looks like an angel… I found her on the footsteps, and someone knocked on the door but I couldn't see anyone. There was a note here somewhere with her… Oh here it is! Take a look! Do you think you can tell who her real parents are?"

I looked at it, and there was a familiar frost on the page. 'Hmm… This looks too familiar… She was born at the first day of the winter! Wait… Frost and Winter…?'

"I have no idea, sorry."

'Yes I do have an idea, but I cannot tell Maria about this! Honestly, Jack Frost? A kid? He left her in the Orphanage? What?'

Okay, I was freaking out inside a little, but everyone would have. Maria saw the surprise on my face, I guess.

"Sophie? Is something wrong? Hello?"

"Oh, sorry again. No, nothing is wrong… I just… I'm disappointed that I can't find anything about my real parents…"

"Aww… Sorry, sweetie… I can't help you with that… I can help you at any other thing! Just come in and my doors will always be open for you!"

"Can I name her?"

"Sure, why not. I was thinking about naming her, but I have no idea what. I am lacking ideas these days, being old has its consequences…"

"Hey! You're not that old! Anyways, hmmm… What about Lena?"

"Yeah, Lena would suit her! Look at her, she has apple green eyes! See? It's glassy too, and I think it's so adorable…

"Awww… You're going to be Lena Brideau! I hope you meet a good guardian for yourself!"

Lena looked at her and smiled.

"Good thing about her is she never wails. But…"

"But what?"

"Umm… Don't get me wrong, okay?"

"Why would I? You can tell me anything and I will never get you wrong!"

"Okay… she sometimes looks outside the window and sometimes smiles like someone is outside… You know what I mean? Like, there's no one there… Anything else, she's perfectly fine! She is sweet and charming…"

"Oh, sometimes babies tend to do that, I guess. Uh… it's kinda late for me to go home, but whatever. I'll be fine I have to go…"

"Oh, sorry for taking too much time… You should go home, your parents will get worried!"

"Don't worry… I'll be fine! Bye, I'll see you around soon…"

I gave a look to Cupid 'let's go home!' Cupid was hiding in the blankets with a group of kids, sleeping. Just as I grabbed Cupid's shirt, Maria came to look at the kids.

"Sophie?"

"Oh, hi. I was just looking at the kids… I don't know why but I can't remember being here…"

"Hey, it's no deal. You would not have a good time when you see the instructor that's higher than me… She is scary. Soooo Scary…"

"Okay, I actually have to go now… I'll see you soon!" I waved at her goodbye and Cupid gladly followed me.

Back to Author's POV

Then, Sophie heard a voice and the sound of the glass breaking. 'Huh?'

"Cupid, did you hear that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind… Nothing…"

Then, it happened, Something was taking control of my emotions. I felt hatred, jealousy and every bad emotion as possible, and my body felt like it was going to break. I let out a yelp. Cupid looked at me, and shouted at me, but I couldn't hear well. I was fighting with this weird thing inside me, that was telling me about how my real parents thought I was useless, how the Guardians don't accept me inside, how my mom doesn't treat me right compared to Jamie… What? Wait a minute here, the Guardians do accept me. They do accept me because I can feel the bond between me and them, and this thing in my head does not know that. The weird thing inside my head struggled with myself, and I heard Cupid yelling at me about the eerie green light being gone and coming back.

"So this is what it is… Reveal yourself Envy!"

"Hahahahahaha…" I heard a high pitch woman's laugh, and I heard another glass cracking beside us.

"Cupid, don't breath for a moment!"

"Um… Okay? Sophie, are you all right? I mean, I know you were infected because of the light but.."

"Just do it!"

Cupid did what i told him to do, and I could literally see the green gas surrounding us.

"How much can you hold… How much do you think you can hold your breath?" Envy was literally yelling at my ear, and i could sort of see her now. I saw the green hair and green eyes for a moment, then it was gone. Then, I saw Cupid starting to struggle, and I breathed in all the gas around us. 'Get out of my head, Envy. I know what you do now, and this doesn't work anymore. You don't know me, and you barely know how much my friends love me. Go away.' I think Envy understood that too, and she disappeared.

"She's gone… Do you think she's gone?"

"I'm… I'm not sure, Sophie. I didn't even see her. All I noticed is that your eyes had this green weird light, so that's when I yelled at you, but i think you kinda zoned out I guess."

"She's way dangerous than i thought. She can manipulate our emotions and our feelings, which is not good. If you hesitate and if you lose, she controls you. This is dangerous."

"How do you think I can help defeating her? I mean, I am not good at controlling someone else's emotions…"

"If you believe in Envy, you can see her. I swore I saw her eyes and her hair, and some part of her dress. If you see her, you can hit her with one of her arrows. I could tell when she was inside my head, she was so lonely and so depressed. I think one of your arrows can solve this."

"Okay… Totally unrelated to this topic but we should go back to the pole. They are going to worry about us…"

"That's true… Let's go. And Cupid…"

"What?"

"Thanks…"

"Thanks for what? I barely did anything!"

"Thanks for stop flirting with me and annoying me…"

"Hey! I'm kind of offended, but you're welcome…?"

"Haha, joking. Let's go."

Cupid smiled with mischief and grabbed Sophie's waist. They flew off to the pole.


	11. Chapter 10 D-3 Guess what it means

**Chapter 10**

I am the green eyed monster. I am the green eyed monster. I am…

I don't know why this happened. All I remember from being human was that my husband, my baby and I was living happy together and lost everything by the fire. My neighbor apparently put the fire, and she got arrested. Hooray. Nothing happened later. No one helped me. No one even cared. All they did was pity me and did nothing that would help, even though they knew I needed one. I was in a mess and a chaos. I walked around the town like I was crazy and half dead, and I felt miserable, horrible, and cold. I needed help, and I was losing hope. The last day before I killed myself, couple of boys that looked like 7 or 8 came to me, and threw rocks at me. They called me a monster, and they swore at me. Their mothers came, and the police came too. The mothers said sorry to the police, not to me. I was bleeding because my forehead had a wide gash from the rocks. The police told me to go home. I went to downtown and stole a thick rope from the beach, the one that the owners of the ship tied their beloved ones tightly. I went to the forest, and I hung myself on a tree. The last thing I saw was the moon. It was big, and bright. It looked like it was giving me hope. My heart was too damaged, and even though the moon gave me hope, who else is there to help me? I had no idea.

I woke up later on. I was still in the forest. I thought I failed to die, and I went back to town. Then, I saw them again, and they were in jail. 'Huh?' I thought. I asked the police officers why are they there, and they didn't answer me, like I never existed. 'Obviously, I was a madwoman and now I am invisible…' then, one of the mothers came in, and yelled at the police officers about they did nothing wrong.

"There's obviously nothing wrong for you. Your son killed a woman! You said there is nothing wrong? Well, there is something wrong here. Look at her will. She had no one to take care of her. It is our fault and your son was the one who was throwing rocks at her. She killed herself. You say nothing's wrong? Did you say sorry to her after your sons did that? I think something is definitely wrong here."

I left there crying. 'Maybe there was hope. Maybe I shouldn't have died… but what am I doing here? I thought I died…'

I went back to the forest. There was a note, with a specific place and time. I had no idea who left me the note, and there was a corked glass bottle with a greenish thing in it. I picked it up, and I accidently dropped it. The green gas went inside me, and I don't remember anything else after that, until I woke up at the place on the note, and surprisingly enough, at that time. I saw two green eyes in the darkness, and it told me what to do. Surprisingly, it felt like I was supposed to do this job a long time ago. Surprisingly, it knew what I felt and it apparently understand, and I think it was a woman. Her words are comforting, and very convincing to me, and I decided to do what she told me to do. Then, she gave me my name, Envy and I became the green eyed monster.

"That's what it says on the diary… I found the old address of her before she became the monster, and I searched her house. I found a picture frame too, with her husband, herself and a beautiful baby. I do not remember her for making her a spirit, but apparently I did. What was I doing those days? I don't even remember her…"

"Manny! Stop! Who do you thing the 'green eyes' were? Apparently it was a woman…"

"I think those green eyes were the witches or something. Maybe it was green eyed monster itself. I am not sure… "

"Green eyes? Why is everything connected to colour green? I mean, it's my favourite colour…"

"Bunny, you have green eyes too…"

"Oh, ankle biter. I obviously knew this random woman who is invisible and gave me poisoned coffee and told her to become the green eyed monster. Obviously."

"Whatever… I was kidding anyways."

"I know, I know. I was joking too…" Bunny hugged Sophie from the back. Jack made a face expression clearly saying 'I am going to barf' Jamie giggled, and Pitch shushed everyone.

"Wait, so she was not supposed to be a green eyed monster? Are you sure you made her a spirit? Maybe it wasn't you…"

"But it clearly mentions me, and even though I do not remember her, maybe I did. This is harder than I expected, and why are the lights going out?"

"Wait, Manny, Green eyed monster makes people get jealous right?"

"Yes Jamie."

"So maybe she is jealous to the Guardians. Maybe she wants to be believed in."

"I thought she hated children? Maybe she just hates us…" North frowned after she said it.

"Crummy madwoman. What is she thinking?" Bunny grumbled, while snuggling in Sophie's arms. jack made a disgusted look and stared at Bunny.

"Oh, Bunny. I wonder what you are thinking after you got so tiny. Do you want a scratch behind your ears?" Jack smiled mischievously and laughed at Bunny's angry expression.

"Jack… If I become 6 foot tall again, I am going to hang you on the turning globe with your staff! I swear…"

"Bunny! Stop! The children's belief is way more important than this! Jack, grow up. You are going to be my brother. Then be one, and act like one."

"Ohhhh Burn!" Jamie laughed and messed up Jack's hair. Jack just laughed.

"Dude, your hair is turning brown…?" Jamie frowned.

"What?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Jamie. Stop joking."

"Jack, I can see the brown streaks too. What's happening?" Sophie asked. Manny answered her.

"He's losing the spirit powers. This is getting worse… We need to find her…"

"Manny, what must we do? What if she just disappears and what if all the children stops believing?"

"Sophie, calm down. Some actually still believe, and you guys will never stop believing in us. Don't worry too much. We just have to find her, and I wish I could help…" Tooth was losing a lot of her feathers lately, and Sophie wished she could do something. Sandy lost too much power instantly, so he could only work a little less than 5 minutes, and that sort of helped. North, Bunny, Jack and Tooth could barely do their work, and Yetis were fine, really. They were still making Christmas presents, hoping that they will ship them to kids at following Christmas.

"Someone said my name… I wonder who it is though… No one believes in me or fear me even though all mothers say to their kids "Beware of the Green eyed monster…"'

"Envy?" Sophie sat up, and Manny stood up, and grabbed his pistol.

"Oh, Manny. That pistol will do nothing on me. I mean, I do not control darkness and nightmares like someone beside you… I wonder why you are in love with…"

"Shut up!" Manny shot the pistol at Envy, and Sophie saw her green dress for an instant.

'i… I can see her! Okay, Sophie, do not make eye contact with her. Play cool.' She grabbed one of North's sword and hid it behind her. Envy did not notice it because she was thinking about the wicked idea. She grabbed the glass bottle from her bag, and...

_SMASH!_

"Crikey! Someone dropped a glass?" Bunny sprang up from the bed and looked at Manny, who clearly had no idea.

"Wait, everyone! Stop breathing!"

"Are you insane, Sophie? What are you talking about?"

"Just stop breathing! Please!"

Everyone stopped breathing and held their nose. Manny, who never needed oxygen just stood there and tried to find the glass pieces, and tried to find Envy.

"Such a clever child… I wonder when someone will start to breathe…"

_SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! _

"That crazy woman…" Bunny yelled then fell on the floor, unconscious. Then, he opened his eyes, and it was same green eerie light as Cupid's before he got cured by Sophie. Manny noticed it, and he silently stole one of Cupid's arrows and shot one of the arrows at the general direction where the glasses were. Envy dodged them easily and laughed at Cupid, but was surprised that Cupid did not get affected by the green gas.

'How does he not get effected? Is it because he is Cupid or…?'

"Don't be distracted while facing the greatest fighter, you know!" Cupid shot five more arrows at Envy in all different direction. She jumped up in the air, and she started to drop the bottles again. Sophie was creeping up little by little behind her, and then she snatched out her bag. She could not grab the bottles though, and the bottles went straight to the floor again.

_SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! _

_"_Guys, it will not do any harm unless you do not get your mind straight and do not listen to the voice in the head. Do not believe it."

She saw North struggling between green eyes so she grabbed the arrow and shot it lightly. The lights were instantly gone. He grabbed the other set of swords, and charged at Envy. Envy simply jumped up and got behind him, and tried to grab one of his swords.

'Too late, and I'm stronger than her' North thought. Then, he stabbed her, but it did nothing.

"What… What are you?"

"The green eyed monster! How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Envy started to pour the gas (It looked like she was, even though that is not possible) to some kind of a cloth, and then she tightly put it on North's face. North struggled, but she was stronger now. Cupid shot some more arrows at both North and Envy, but she jumped up so high that he could not shoot anymore. Pitch shot one of his arrows, but it did nothing to her. She laughed historically, manipulating the people while holding now unconscious North dangerously dangling up on the air. "You know, if you stop the fight and just let me do my job…"

_"_iN YOUR DREAMS ENVY!" Jack snatched North out of Envy's grip and tried to freeze Envy with his staff, while weak Sandy came along with his dream whips and tried to grab Envy. She came back to the land, and tried to do the same thing to Sophie, who charged at her with North's sword. Envy laughed more and then she disappeared in front of her.

"Huh?"

"Such a lonely child…"

"Her parents betrayed her and just threw her out…"

_"_Your so called mother loved Jamie more. She never cared about you…"

"STOP! That's not true! You're wrong!

"Oh, the funny thing is that i am actually right, and you just lock up your bad memories and only remember the good ones. Well, let me show you the bad ones…"

_"_i KNOW AND REMEMBER MY BAD ONES. LEAVE ME AND THE GUARDIANS ALONE!"

"Sophie? SOPHIE!" Bunny woke her up in the huge chaos. She apparently fell unconscious after Envy disappeared.

"Envy is still here. I can literally see her at the corner."

"My invisibility doesn't work for this kid! Because you know too much about me, I WILL KILL YOU!" Envy charged at Sophie, who froze with no weapons. Tooth charged beside Sophie, but Envy simply pushed Tooth away, which left Tooth hit the floor really hard, and fell down unconscious. Bunny jumped on her neck and started to bite and scratch.

"Stupid Easter Bunny get off from me!" Envy shrieked and tried to get Bunny off. He tightened his grip around her neck and tried to choke her.

"Oh, adorable Bunny trying to choke me! Get that!" Envy created the green gas from the thin air and then dumped it at Bunny, who fell on the floor, unconscious. Jack tried to freeze her again and Manny tried to grab her, but they both failed.

"Oh, i thought you guys were better than this! Hahahahahaha… Pitch, darling, why don't you join our side of darkness?"

"i AM NO LONGER THE NIGHTMARE KING ANYMORE!" Pitch screeched at Envy, and with rage and fury Pitch ran towards her while grabbing North's sword. Envy laughed, dodged Pitch's attack, then…

"Ha! Got you!" Cupid shot an arrow on her back, and it actually got her. Envy tried to take it off, but she couldn't reach it. The green lights were gone for a second, and then Cupid shot two more at her. Envy fell down on the floor, unconscious.

"I… I got her! Did… Did you guys see that?"

"Cupid! You're great!" Jack yelled. Jamie came out from his hiding, and North, Tooth, Bunny, Manny and Pitch was lying down on the floor unconscious. Everything in the globe room was a mess, pieces of woods from the poles fell out from it everywhere on the floor, Elves running everywhere in panic, some christmas presents completely ruined, some in good shape, and the only thing that was fine was the globe. Jamie and Jack held up the unconscious guys on the floor, then went straight to Nursing room. Sandy made powerful dream chains with Manny's gun and tied Envy up, who was still unconscious. He could notice that Envy's hair was turning blonde. Broken glasses were everywhere, and Sandy quietly watched Sophie trying to wake up Bunny. Cupid came down to the floor after realizing Envy was tied up and watched Sophie crying in desperation while Bunny was still unconscious.

"Bunny? Bunny! Please wake up! E. Aster Bunnymund…" Sophie shook Bunny lightly and tried to wake him up in all stakes.

"Huh?" Bunny opened his eyes and looked up to Sophie. Sophie smiled in happiness and crying at the same time. Just as she was going to kiss Bunny...

"I never really loved you. I'm a Bunny, not a person…" Bunny started to insult Sophie for no reason. He still had the eerie light on his eyes, but Sophie still got hurt by his words.

"You… What did you just say? You're a jerk!" Cupid snatched Bunny out of Sophie's hands and started to fly upwards. Bunny screamed and blacked out of the fear. Sophie let out a gasp and tried to grab Cupid's foot but she failed.

"Cupid, stop! What are you doing?"

"You were crying in desperation because of this jerk? I do not let this happen since I am your best friend, after all."

"CUPID, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Look at his eyes!"

"I know he has eyes Sophie. Even though they are quite adorable, I cannot accept the fact that he was…"

"No, idiot! Look at the green eerie light on his eyes!"

Bunny woke up after all the screaming going on. His control inside his brain was gone.

"What light?" Ahhhh! Why am I way up in the air?" Bunny started to scream the heck out of himself. Cupid realized what Sophie was talking about, looked at his eyes disappearing the green eerie light to normal green eyes that Bunny had and started to come down to the floor.

"Sorry, kangaroo. After what you said I just couldn't help myself…"

"What did I say…? I don't remember…" Jack came into the messed up globe room to say Manny was awake, then he heard the conversation between Cupid and Bunny.

"Wait a minute here… He just called you a kangaroo."

"I know, mate."

"Then why did you get mad at me when I called you a kangaroo?"

"Because I didn't know you well and you insulted my job. What do you expect?"

"But… But…"

"Hey guys! I'm feeling way better now! Thanks Jamie!" Tooth came to the messed up globe room too, gasped at all the mess, and then frowned after she heard the conversation.

"What's going on?"

"Jack was being foolish again mentioning about kangaroos…" Sophie replied with a giggle.

"But… But… Cupid called him Kangaroo and Bunny did not get mad!"

"Enough, Jack. Where's Envy?" Tooth started to look around in panic. "What if she disappeared?" She started to run around all over the floor with her tiny feet.

'Poor Tooth, she can't even fly and her poor feathers are falling off…"

Envy was lying on the floor, unconscious. Her dress was the weird eerie shade of green, almost colourless but sort of a glassy green, and she tightly held her wand and her bag, which was way farther than they expected, was full of the green bottles.

"What is in the bottle?"

"Pure emotions. Jealousy, hate, and other things…" Manny replied after he got out of the Nursing room.

"Hey, Manny! Are you okay?"

"yes, I'm all right. We have to take care of this mess or I will not be all right… Looks like a disaster here!"

They took the wand and the bag from her, and her dress started to lose the shade of green again. Her hair was almost blonde now.

"Look!" Sophie cried. "She's transforming! Maybe we can change her too…" Pitch frowned, thought about it and spoke up.

"Too dangerous, but we could certainly try. We have to play safe, and I think it is best to lock her in a safe place… do you guys agree with me?" Pitch wasn't sure about the idea, and Manny nodded beside him.

Sandy nodded and agreed.

"Guys, we can transform her! Locking her up would be worse!"

"Lock her and then we can transform her." Manny gave Sophie a stern look and started to help Sandy making the chains. They soon locked Envy in chains and then they locked her in a room.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Sophie sighed… No one listened to her though. They were busy arguing about where to lock her up.

"I… I have to go…" Sophie ran out of the room. Tooth, North, Bunny and Sandy all got out of the room to do their jobs and to catch up their work. Jack frowned, tried to stop Sophie but stopped, and flew out because of his job. Jamie waved to Jack and started to eat cookies again, forgetting about his sister. Cupid saw Sophie, and flew to her.

"Sophie! Sophie! Stop! Where are you going?" Cupid yelled at Sophie, who was running down he hall and trying to find Envy.

"Sophie!"

Sophie stopped. She was crying full or worries.

"What… What is going to happen to Envy?"

"I… I don't know.."

"What if she was transforming and now she gets bad again, like Pitch?"

"Aww… Sophie… Come here…" Cupid hugged Sophie tightly, and tried to comfort her. Sophie let all her worries out, and cried more and more.

**Author: *whispering* Cupid! Hug her for two days! I am not going to upload chapter eleven for two days…**

**Cupid: That's fine for me! *sends out a mischievous wink to Sophie. Sophie frowns and starts to cry again.**

**Sophie: Cupid! I thought you were trying to comfort me… You're a jerk...**

**Cupid: I was trying to comfort you and I was joking! **

**Author: fight somewhere else you lovebirds…**

**Sophie: *gives me a dirty look* You know that I love Bunnymund…**

**Author: I know, I know... Hey! THIS IS KINDA RANDOM BUT If you are reading this right at this moment, you should give me a review… Please? :'( I am so sincere…**

**Cupid: Sincerely lame, maybe…**

**Author: Shut up.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Guardians decided to lock Envy at one of Pitch's cells. Sophie definitely did not agree, but most of them did, and even Man in Moon, saying it is too dangerous. Pitch sort of agreed, but sort of wasn't sure.

"Pitch, if you were locked in the cell, would you change to become nice or will you think about getting out and getting revenge on the Guardians?"

"Sophie, Envy, in fact is very dangerous. She can kill a person, and she can manipulate them too. I only give those nightmares and fear to kids. I do not control people…"

"But…"

"No buts. I know, I know. I know what you are trying to say, but I did not make a huge mess at the globe room and try to kill someone. If Cupid did not shot her and if Jack did not snatch out North, we could all be dead. She's dangerous."

"Pitch, I saw the change. Her hair was getting blonde, and her wand does not do anything now."

"What are you going to do because she is starting to change? Let her go?"

"No… Not like that…"

"Well, I don't have a better idea than locking her up now. What if she killed all of us and starts to kill young kids? What if she never chooses to change fully?"

"Okay… I understand…"

"This is a bad situation, and we'll see if she changes. Jealousy is everywhere and she could change easily. I proved it to you guys because I was in fact a Guardian before. I do not know that woman."

"I understand…"

"Hey, this conversation is too down anyways. Think about something else. Like the wedding!"

"Ahh, my brother and my brother is going to marry…"

"I know what you're talking about, but that does sound really bad"

Sophie giggled.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked in curiosity.

"No… Nothing!" Sophie and Pitch both flushed, and awkwardly left, giggling to themselves secretly. Jack frowned, and left. Besides, it was summer, but he can try to make other kids believe in them.

6 weeks passed from Envy and the Guardian's big fight. Things were starting to get better and better, and somehow North managed to catch up his work, but Bunny was not. He was too busy and Sophie helped too, but somehow they got distracted later on. Tooth decided to help paint the eggs with some yetis and some elves, but the elves made a mess by swimming at the river, so Bunny was sort of in big trouble. Finally, he got quite pissed, and yelled at everyone to leave him alone. The Easter was coming in 3 weeks and Sophie was very worried about Bunny, but Cupid kept her company and comforts her. Somehow his presence itself comforted her, sometimes more than Bunny. But, Sophie loved Bunny no matter what, and she did not quite felt love to Cupid even though he did try to shoot some arrows at Sophie. Jamie and Jack was both busy about their wedding plan and Jack was struggling to get his powers back, and it was quite hard for him to get his powers because it was summertime. Sandy was so busy these days for bringing good dreams that he never showed up at the pole. He did hear all about the news by some of the fairies, who kept his company sometimes.

"Jack!" yelled Jamie from the pole. Jack stopped, and came down.

"What's up?" Jack smiled mischievously. Jamie smiled back and read off a huge list of the things they needed for their wedding.

"We need seats, and we are going to marry at Bunny's warren, and we do not need any decorations but we do need to write invitations and try to find where we are going for the honeymoon and the ring too and…"

"Jamie. I will take care of all the list, but right now I need to get all those lights to get my full power back. That is important, too."

"Sorry… I'm just kind of worried and happy at the same time…"

"Can I help you with the wedding? Oh, I love weddings! It's so romantic… 2 Molars at sector 5! New York!"

"Aww Tooth! I would be so happy if you help, but are you not busy?"

"It's okay, I can multitask! I mean, when do I not multitask? Bicuspid at sector 4! Pre Molars at sector 7! Uh, oh! Heavy Rain advisory at Russia!"

"Oh, Tooth. I love how you can work and talk at the same time… how's your feathers?"

"They are fine, really! Some are starting to grow and my palace is not as messy as North's globe room…"

"That's true. The yetis and Manny is fixing it though, and it is sort of going to end sometime next week."

"Oh, good! I love the globe room!" yelled North behind Sophie.

"How's the plan going?" asked Sophie,

"Well, way better than Bunnymund's plan! I am definitely good with the stocks of toys for next Christmas. I wonder how Bunny does all his work without any helps now…"

"He's a kangaroo, he will be fine" said Jack. He left Jamie with the big plan list and tried to regain his powers. His hair was slowly turning white again, but still in the shade of brown.

Tooth and Jamie left to write more lists and started to write the invitations. Cupid came by, and tried to distract them, but stopped himself, and came to Sophie.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, really."

"No you're not. I can still see that you are sort of worried about Envy."

"You can?"

"Oh, definitely! Hey, I'm your bestie, anyways."

Sophie smiled and let out a worried sigh. Then Cupid came closer to her.

'Too close…' "Cupid! What are you do…"

"Shh… I'm just trying to whisper. Don't worry! Anyways, wanna go confront Envy? Well, you can still talk to her from the distance…"

"You are the best friend ever! Thanks! Yes, I definitely agree!" Sophie hugged Cupid who secretly blushed a little, and they both left the pole and went to Pitch's lair.

"Oh wow… it did change here…"

Pitch's lair was not messed up anymore. It was somehow very clean and it was definitely not dark as before. There were lots of holes on the caves, but it was way better shape than before. The doors were still kid of chipped and the floor was not tiled right, but it was fine. Sophie started to walk towards where Envy was slowly and…

"Scared?" Cupid said in a challenging way.

"No, I'm not scared!" Sophie hissed at him. Cupid laughed slightly and said "I can tell. You are walking too slow!"

"Fine." Sophie ran into the room. She met Envy's green eyes, with blonde hair.

"Who are you? Did you trap me here? Why am I captured? What?" Envy shrieked.

"Envy, calm down! I'm sorry… You really don't remember?"

"My name is not Envy. Who's Envy?"

"What? What's your name than?" Cupid asked in surprise.

"Natalie Victoria Adams. Envy was my nickname from my husband… He got it from my initials! NV? Envy? Anyways, why am I explaining this to you, blonde girl and who asked me a question? I kind of heard someone asking me what my name was. Who is it? Am I hallucinating? Did you drug me? What do you want from me!" Natalie yelled and started to cry in terror and fear. Sophie got terrified too, and told Natalie all about the things she did and it was Cupid who asked her a question. Natalie shook in disbelief, and gave her 'Are you crazy or am I crazy' look. Sophie sighed.

"Cupid, I think it is okay to free her. She has nothing to do with the Green eyed monster, and she is a woman not a monster."

"I was never a monster, and why am I captured here?"

"I think so too. Uh… let me open the cage…" Cupid opened the cage. Natalie was still shocked that there was an invisible person in here and she looked in disbelief that she was free.

"Now…" She gave an evil smile. She sent out a deadly look and jumped on top of Sophie, and started to…

"Huh? Help!" Sophie started to scream.

"Watch out Sophie!" Cupid yelled. He tried to stop Natalie but it was too late. He charged at Natalie, but she was too strong, and she held Sophie with one hand, and threw Cupid on the concrete wall hard. Cupid knocked out, and Natalie gave Sophie an evil smile.

"No… No… Please… Natalie…"

"You and Cupid will die. No one has to know my name except my kid and my husband…" Natalie started to choke Sophie lightly. Sophie screamed then her throat hurt too much she stopped screaming. Sophie tried to get out of Natalie's grip, but she was too strong. Then, she felt a humungous pain. 'Too much…' she thought. 'Please don't kill Cupid…'

Cupid woke up from the knockout. Blood was everywhere. Cupid screamed after he realized what was going on then he charged at Natalie. Natalie was in shock and she could not keep her balance. Cupid knocked her out with the punch of rage, locked her back in the cage again, and tried to save Sophie.

"Sophie? Sophie? Wake up! Please… Oh god… this is my fault… Sophie…"

"Cupid… I… I can't breathe…" Sophie's throat was ripped out by Natalie as she ripped Sophie's skin, and some of her muscles out from her. Cupid was in shock, and he could not believe what happened to Sophie.

"I… I should have never brought you here… this is my fault…"

"No, it's not. Here, I will be fine... Just get some help… Never blame this on… you…" Sophie closed her eyes.

"Sophie?" Cupid's vision was already blurred from his tears and Sophie's blood was all over his sweater but he didn't care. He flew off to get help.

15 minutes later, the Guardians, Jamie, Pitch and Manny came. Bunny thought Cupid killed her for a minute and accused him. Manny figured out what happened, made a portal and they all came. Natalie was laughing hysterically at the panic looks of the crowd, and Bunny started to beat the lights out of her with rage. Manny stopped him and captured her in moonlight and sandy's dreamsand, and he trapped her in the moon, ensuring that she will not be at earth. Tooth gave Sophie all of the things she could do, but it didn't work. Manny tried the moonlights too, but the wounds were too deep. Manny could save her for 5 more minutes. Everyone was crying, and they all said sweet things to her. Sophie smiled, and then she let Bunny to get his one last kiss from her.

"Sophie, you are the greatest believer alive, and I will never forget you…" Tooth whispered.

"Sophie… You're my sister, and please… Please don't forget me…" Jack and Jamie whispered.

"I should have locked the cage more complicated…" Pitch whispered. Sophie shook her head lightly, coughed blood up in pain, and gave him the look 'don't blame it on yourself…'

"Sophie…" Cupid was so broken and he was definitely blaming on himself. He said sorry 10 times, and when Sophie gave him the look and squeezed his hand, Cupid just couldn't take the guilt anymore.

Sandy gave her a look with millions of sad expressions. Sophie managed to smile. Then, she froze, closed her eyes and whispered goodbye. She could feel her heartbeat starting to get slower because of lack of blood. She took her last breath, and she closed her eyes. She died.+

"My sister…" Jamie was still in shock, and he, being somehow immature, blame Cupid. Cupid was in horror and shock about how he brought her here and opened the cage. Manny, knowing what happened, stopped Jamie and tried to comfort Cupid. Cupid flew off, with his still bloody sweater, and left with his wings. They all tried to stop him, but Cupid had this broken look, and so did Bunny. All of them were in shock, and North managed to save Sophie's lifeless body with Manny and cleaned her blood and wounds up. They said goodbye to her, and they put her in the graveyard.

**DAFAQ DID I JUST WRITE...?**

**Whatever this story is nearly at the enddddd :D**

**wait for chapter 12 okay?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Manny… Can you bring her alive like me? I mean… I drowned underwater and I am a spirit… She has the most beautiful spirit ever alive!" pleaded Jack. Bunny, who clearly liked this idea, started to plead Manny too. Manny frowned.

"No, Sorry."

-THE END-

**DID YOU LIKE THE ENDING? This was my first fanfiction… :D hoping you liked ittt**

**Anyways me and lots of other authors are going to have a community battle! **

**The community is called- Epic battle of the fanfiction-ROTG! It's going to be super fun and PM me if you're interesteddd :D going to happen at August 1****st**** :D it's going to be super funn!**

**Peace Outtt!**

**By CottonCandy1234 :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Just kidding. That was not the real ending. Hey don't leave :(**

**Take 2, Action!**

"Manny… Can you bring her alive like me? I mean… I drowned underwater and I am a spirit… She has the most beautiful spirit ever alive!" pleaded Jack. Bunny, who clearly liked this idea, started to plead Manny too. Manny frowned.

"I know… I know… But I cannot do it because someone requested it. Also just because I know them does not mean I can make them into a spirit…"

"Manny, good days to you!" Someone at the distance waved to Manny.

"Who are you?" Manny yelled, and his hands gripped the pistol just to be safe.

Someone gasped at the back. It was Tooth.

"Guys! Envy disappeared!"

"What?" Everyone yelled. Bunny opened the cage and tried to search for the last glimpse of Envy. Nothing was there, and Bunny started to sob.

"Don't worry…" the soothing voice came from the distance. Then, leaves, flowers, butterflies and birds came out of nowhere, starting to fill in the space. Everyone looked at it awestruck, looking at the show of Mother Nature, herself. The ivy plant started to grow around the concrete walls and little trees started to grown with purple, yellow, blue and pink flowers and butterflies and birds started to dance around them. Somehow the sunlight came along with the show, and Jack started to make gentle breeze with his staff, managing to not freeze anything in front of him.

"Mother Nature, how are you!" Jack hugged Mother Nature, and Manny hugged her too.

"Good, good as always. What a mess you guys are in! Sorry I'm a little bit late to help you guys…" Mother Nature had the voice of softly ringing church bells and she was graceful in every single way. She had blue hair that reminded everyone of the waves of the white sanded beaches, and her eyes were the colour of the rainbow itself. She looked like in mid 40s but she was very beautiful, and her long draped dress full of animal plants and weather prints were graceful. Her shoes were made out of flower petals and ice weaved together.

"Thank you for the shoes again, Frost. I sincerely love them, and you're very kind to give me a present." Jack smiled in return, and Bunny opened his eyes widely in surprise, with the expression 'Jack frost giving presents to people? Uh, never! Well, never to me!' Jack just shoved Bunny very lightly, and everyone bowed their heads in respect.

"Oh, no don't do that. Anyways, Man in Moon, I need to talk to you for a second, if you don't mind, please…" Her voice was so soothing and graceful like a beautiful sunset; everyone had to smile even though they knew Envy was missing and even though they knew how much work they had to do, they couldn't just walk away. They had to listen to her. (Just think about her voice as the woman version of Morgan Freeman's voice. Oh, the awesomeness…)

"Certainly. What is the matter?" Manny walked towards her, and Mother Nature smiled.

"Sophie Bennett is a wonderful child. I want to keep her as one of my little helpers…"

"Sophie… Sophie Bennett? Really? Thank you sooo much!" Bunny hopped around with his victory dance, which was shaking his body uncontrollably (like he's having a seizure standing up) and then stopped with embarrassment. Mother Nature smiled.

"Yes, Sophie Bennett. I want to keep her as the spirit of spring, and a Guardian of wishes."

"Wishes… May I ask why?"

"Sophie… She could see me when I was working at Burgees when she was 3. Even though she was still a baby, she smiled at me and waved at me. Since then, I enjoyed talking to her and I told her to never tell anyone about our little talks. She was like my daughter to me, and she is such a sweet child… She loved to listen to people's problems and wishes, and she tried her best to help them. Her only wish she told me was that she wanted powers to actually help people's problems and grant people's wishes as best as she could do, and to make other people to be happy. I have to grant that wish, and I hope you understand that, Manny, even though this was not supposed to work as a request…"

"She was in my list a lot of times anyways. I just hope no one else finds it out. She is a sweet child, and she helped us a lot with the fight with Envy."

"Natalie? Oh, god! She was supposed to be trapped in the moon, didn't someone tell you that?"

"In the moon? Why?" Trapping a spirit in the Moon was a terrible thing- they lost their powers and they were supposed to be cured completely, and if they were not, they were taken their powers and supposed to disappear or stay there forever trapped.

"She did a lot of things to my spirits… She can make a disaster with her tiny little mouth. Oh, that was not a long time ago, and I stopped her, but I could not trap her or… or… destroy her. I just could not. So I sent a messenger… who was it? Persephone? But apparently she forgot. Anyways, I will try to find her again and tell you myself. Do not worry about her."

"All right. I will get Sophie Bennett and you will get Envy. Correct?"

"Yes. Now, I have to go… Spring is here, and you guys have much work as I do…"

"Good bye, Mother!" Everyone hugged her goodbye, and she was gone.

"Sooo… I will take that as a yes from my last question…?" Jack Frost asked Manny with his signature smirk. Manny nodded.  
"I do not know if I have to keep her memories or not. Maybe it could ruin her if I leave her with her memories, so it will take quite a week to actually get her as a spirit. Now, I have a work to do and I have to make a spirit on the Moon itself. I got to go too…" Manny left with a short goodbye with his portal.

"Come to our wedding! Make sure Sophie comes back then!" Jamie and Jack both yelled at Manny. Manny promised that. Bunny smiled, and Tooth let out the scream of happiness. North chuckled, and then he noticed Cupid was gone too.

"Someone should get Cupid… He must be in the shock without this good news…"

"I'll go get him!" Tooth yelled, told Baby tooth the instructions and left. Jack and Jamie both smiled at each other, and left saying they had to get ready for their wedding. North smiled both of them with the expression 'I am so happy for you guys' and gave them a friendly hug, which almost knocked the air out of them. They both smiled and left. Pitch went along with Bunny to help him with Easter preparations with Sandy since they both had artistic talent and creative minds (well, dream sands…) and North left with his sleigh.

"Sooo… I think it is time for us to go and pick out the rings." Jamie suggested. Jack smiled.

"I think I already have the rings… Jamie, you're going to love it. I made it myself."

"Aww, Jack! You're so sweet! Can I see them…"

"I think that should be a surprise… Let's go and write the invitations!" They both shared a passionate kiss with each other, and they left to Jamie's house.

Jamie opened the door of their mother's house, hugged his mom, and went inside his old room. "Nothing changed here... Wow… Just how I remember it…"

"Shut up, Jack. My room is not an ancient museum… What's that?" Jamie walked to the pile of envelopes at the corner of his desk. There were at least 100s of them with a neon pink post it on the top. It said:

Dear Jamie and Jack (or should I say my brothers?)

I know you guys a lot, and I know it would be a pain in the butt to write all those invitations. I decided to write them myself and trying to hide them from my mother. I mean, she's going to freak out! Ha ha. Anyways, I wrote a lot of them to the every spirit I think I know, and I invited Cupcake and Pippa. Is that all right? Happy Easter surprise! J I am so happy for you guys! Don't forget to invite me!

P.S. Jack, remember what I told you? I am not trying to ruin the surprise but just in case you forgot. Hint: Honeymoon secret! ;D Have a good time! Jamie you're going to tell me every single part of it! ;D

"Sophie… Aww…" Jamie started to cry in happiness, thankfulness and the sweetness of his best sister, and his only sister who helped him guide through things and was always there to help him. He could share the secrets that would freak out his mother (I mean he's marrying a legend. Whose mother would not freak out about that? Also don't forget the fact that he's 18…) and she was the only person who was always at his side even though a lot of bullying was going on because of his sexuality. Jack was thinking about how Sophie helped him to tell his true feelings about Jamie, and thinking about how they would have survived Envy without her. After their teary moments and after all the lights went back to their own places, this chapter ended. (Ha. That was the most random thing I have ever written…)

**The D-3 means there is 3 chapters left until this ends. Now it's D-2. This story is endddiiiinnnggg! I'm so happy *crying* just kidding. I don't like this story now, since I am starting to write a new one for the competition. Happiness+awesomeness are soking in ;D **


	14. Chapter 14 the end!

**Chapter 13- the wedding!**

"Jamie! You look good!" Tooth squealed at Jamie. Jamie was wearing a white suit with flower pin on his chest, and was wearing white formal shoes. "Man in White!" Tooth squealed, and Jack came into the room, wearing black suit, white shirt with black tie, and black shoes. "Hey, you are not supposed to come in to the bride's room… wait what?" Tooth squealed again then stopped in embarrassment. Jack smiled at Tooth, mouthed 'I don't care' and kissed Jamie on his lips. Baby tooth squealed at their kiss and flew away.

"Ah, here you are! You are going to be late!" North got in the room without notice, which startled Jamie and Jack and they stopped kissing. "No, no, go on, go on!" North laughed and Tooth just put one of her eyebrows up in doubt. Jack just smiled sheepishly and Jamie just laughed in awkwardness. Bunny came along, muttered something bad about their marriage and making a mess in his warren.

"Hey, guys!" Man in Moon and Pitch walked in, and smiled at the lovely grooms-to-be. They all said hi and hello to each other, and they all set up for their wedding, and sat down as a guest. Pitch was playing the piano, and Man in Moon was waiting to bless them, then Jamie came in holding Jack's hand.

"WOO HOO!" North shouted with happiness, Bunny growled in annoyance, Sandy smiled, Tooth squealed in happiness (and her fangirlism) and Cupid smiled and bid them happiness. Baby tooths threw sparkles at their walk and squealed happy for them. Jack and Jamie both thanked them and walked in front of Man in Moon.

"Will you, Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett, be your lover and choose to never leave them, and live happily ever after?"

"Yes." Jamie replied with confidence.

"Definitely." Jack smiled to Jamie, and then replied in happiness.

"Aren't they supposed to answer with I do or something…?" Tooth whispered to Sandy, and Sandy gave her a shrug, and then made letters with dreamsand 'They are happy and that is the only thing that is important.'

"You're right…" Tooth gave him a sweet smile (like a mother) and Sandy blushed a little. From the distance, Cupid smirked after seeing Sandy blush and thought 'Hmm… This is interesting…'

"Then, congratulations, I declare you guys are both husband and husband to each other." Manny smiled to them with radiance, and then Manny paused a little for dramaticness, then said "You may kiss the… groom."

Jamie and Jack laughed, and then kissed in awe and happiness. The audience clapped and cheered for them, and then Jack flew up, holding Jamie in bridal style (pun intended) then waved them goodbye.

"Guys, the wedding ended? This sucks, Manny! I missed my brother's wedding!" Sophie ran up to them and waved them hi with radiance and happiness. The Guardians and Cupid all hugged Sophie in group hug, then Cupid said "I'm sorry" to Sophie.

"Hey, I'm sorry for underestimating my responsibilities for my actions. I am sorry." Sophie smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Cupid smiled sheepishly and blushed like red roses in Butchart garden. Then, Jack and Jamie both tackled Sophie down to the ground and hugged her.

*Ahem* Bunny gave an awkward 'get out of my way' cough and Jack and Jamie took the hint. Bunny picked Sophie up and gave her a big-long-tender-kiss. Sophie gladly accepted it, and put her arms around Bunny. Bunny hugged her around the hips and pulled her closer to her, kissing passionately until…

*Ahem*

"Sorry, North!" Sophie smiled to North sheepishly and North just gave her a 'no-no' look. Then, North smiled at her like nothing happened, hugged her like a little child, and kissed both of her cheeks after yelling something in Russian. Cupid looked like he was going to cry, and Tooth just gave him a tap on the shoulder and said 'At least they are very happy together…' and Cupid smiled in sadness. Tooth gave him an 'I'm sorry for this…' look, and Cupid managed to smile at her like 'I'm okay' look.

*ting ting ting* (sound of metal clanking against the glasses)

"We have an important announcement to make!" Pitch and Manny, holding hands, were smiling really wide and looking at the audience with uncertainty and confidence.

"We are going to adopt a child." Pitch finally said it after the silence. They gasped, and they said congratulations, and Sophie got the brilliant idea.

"I think I know a perfect child…" Sophie boosted. Pitch frowned. "Who?"

"I will proudly suggest you… Lena Brideau."

-The end-

**AWW IM SO HAPPY THAT MY FIRST FANFICTION GOT THE END! ;D HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**

**NO SEQUEL FOR THIS THOUGH. YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK FOR GIVING ME 6 REVIEWS FOR THIS SUCKISH STORY. SIX! I EXPECTED ZERO. REALLY. **

**AUGUST 1****ST****, THERE WILL BE AN AWESOME BATTLE AWAITING FOR YOU- **

**THE EPIC BATTLE OF THE FANFICTION! AVAILABLE AT AUGUST 1****ST****, AND LOTS OF FAMOUS AUTHORS ARE COMPETING IN THE COMMUNITY! ;D BE WARNED. IT IS GOING TO BE VERY ADDICTING/FUN/EPIC! :D**

**BONUS-ENJOY!:**

**CottonCandy1234: Hey, Bunny! *mischievous grin***

**E. Aster Bunnymund: What do you want! *groan***

**CottonCandy1234: Drink this or you die! *hands a potion to him***

**E. Aster Bunnymund: What is this? Sure it is safe?**

**CottonCandy1234: Yes! *drinks a sip* I'm perfectly fine. Hey, Sophie come here. I think you might want to see this. **

**E. Aster Bunnymund: Uhh... I have a bad feeling about this.**

**CottonCandy1234: Dang. Jack, come here. This kid needs an encouragement to have some fun, don't you think?**

**Jack: Easter Kangaroo drink it, you're too scared to drink a bottle that the author gave you? Here, I will drink it first... *haves a sip* Dude, I'm fine.**

**E. Aster Bunnymund: Hey, don't you dare call me a kangaroo! *drinks the whole bottle* **

**GAAAAAAHHH WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!**

**CottonCandy1234: *whispers* Shh... This potion is perfectly harmless to humans but if animals drink it, they become human for a day... shhh *mischievous wink***

**Oh my god, Jack, give him some clothes. *covers up eyes***

**Sophie: Oh my god. Bunny. you look... you look...**

**E. Aster Bunnymund: Horrible? Disgusting?**

**Jack: What is up with you hating form of human. I mean I am a guy and this obviously sounds weird but you look hot. Ya, there I am going crazy. I am getting out of here. *Flies off***

**Bunny now had grayish hair with white highlights, and he had green apple eyes like Sophie. His body was muscular but skinny in his own way, and he looked very masculine. Sophie was blushing since Bunny looked really hot while he was wearing a white t shirt and normal pair of jeans.**

**E. Aster Bunnymund: Sophie...? You were staring at me for like forever...**

**Sophie: Uh... You look really... cute, and sort of sexy. Ahh what am I saying?**

**E. Aster Bunnymund: Hey, I don't think this is bad. I mean, I feel kind of weird, but you like it, soo... Enjoy what you're seeing? *winks***

**Sophie: *Blushing furiously* Bunny... uhh... so your body is human, right...?**

**E. Aster Bunnymund: Yes, why?**

**Sophie: Uhh... Come here for a moment... *close the door and locks it***

**Jack: Oh my god. What just happened.**

**CottonCandy1234: Uhh... Not my fault.**

**Jack: Yes it is your fault. *ruffles author's hair* you're as mischievous as I am.**

**CottonCandy1234: Whatever. *tidy-up my hair* How was your Honeymoon.**

**Jack: I know you made me a homosexual for this story, but I am definitely straight.**

**Jamie: Wha... What? *cries off***

**Jack: CottonCandy1234, if you don't stop typing, I will freeze your computer, quite literally! *sprints towards my computer***

**CottonCandy1234: Nooo! That's my mac!**

**-Really, the end-**


	15. OKAY WAIT A MINUTE HERE

Okay, guys I have read the last chapter, and I wrote it like crazy at 1 o clock in the morning so it literally SUCKS. I will edit it. REALLY WHAT DID I WRITE I HAVE NO IDEA.


	16. The fixed real ending Jesus stop fixing

"Jamie! You look good!" Tooth squealed at the handsome young groom. Jamie was wearing a white suit with a flower pin on his chest and matching formal shoes. "Man in White!" Tooth squealed.  
Without warning, Jack waltzed into the room, wearing black suit, a white shirt with a black tie, and shiny black shoes. "Hey, you're not supposed to come into the bride's room…wait, what?" Tooth started to squeal again, then stopped in embarrassment. Jack smiled at Tooth, mouthed 'I don't care', and kissed Jamie on the lips. Baby Tooth shrieked at their kiss, and flew into the corner to hide from the mushiness.  
"Jamie, you look really good right now."  
"Thanks, Jack." Jamie blushed. "You look really hot too…"  
"So sly…like what you see? Jack gave the boy a foxy wink.  
"Ahem…" Tooth coughed, embarrassed, wearing a 'Dude, I am totally still here' expression. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Baby Tooth was almost knocked out of the air.  
"Baby Tooth!" Both Tooth and Jack ran to help the little fairy.  
"Hey there, Baby Tooth. You okay?" Jack gave her a worried look and picked her up on her hands.  
"Squeak, squeak." Baby Tooth nodded in affirmation.  
"Ah, here you are! You are going to be late!" North pushed himself into the room quietly. Jack just smiled sheepishly while Jamie laughed through the awkwardness and grabbed Jack's hand. Bunny bounded through next, muttering something bad about their marriage making a mess in his warren.  
"Bunny, stop being mean to them. It's the happiest day of their lives!" Tooth whispered to Bunny.  
"Uhh…you know what guys say about marriage? They say it's horrible. That's why the guys wear black…shoot. Jack…" Bunny smirked smugly. "I can see that you're wearing black…"  
"Shut up, ninja Australian kangaroo!" Jack giggled.  
"What? What did you just call me?"  
"I think you heard what I said…" Jack's smile was a challenge in itself. "Kangaroo…"  
"You… Frostbite…" Bunnymund gave a hysterical war cry and charged at the boy. "AHHHHH!"  
"Hey, guys!" Man in Moon and Pitch walked in, smiled at the lovely grooms-to-be, then frowned at Bunny and Jack, who were creating chaos again.  
"Oooh. What's going on here?" Pitch grabbed both of them by their backs and threatened that he would dump nightmares on them. That shut them right up. Pitch smiled evilly, and then let them go. Bunny marched sullenly out of the room, muttering, "I'll get you back for that," under his breath. Jack stuck his tongue out, but stopped when he saw that Pitch was staring at him with a 'I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP' look.  
Eventually, after a long and awkward silence, they all realized that they had to take their places and begin the ceremony. Pitch was playing the piano (He was really good, surprisingly.), and Man in Moon was waiting at the end of the aisle to bless the couple when Jamie came in holding Jack's hand.  
"WOO HOO!" North shouted with happiness (He did his victory dance.), Bunny growled in annoyance, Sandy smiled, Tooth squealed in happiness, and lovely fan girl spirit and Cupid smiled and bid them happiness. Baby Tooths (Beta Note B/N: I'm just double checking, you mean multiple Baby Tooths, right?) threw sparkles at their feet and squealed happily for them. Jack and Jamie both thanked them and stopped in front of Man in Moon. They both stood proudly in front of Manny and smiled at each other, though their faces contained traces of nervousness. Manny chuckled a little (They were so adorable when they were anxious- Jack biting his bottom lip and Jamie chewing on his little nails.), then started to read the vows.  
"BLABLBLABLABLABALABALBLA…"  
"SHH! MANNY! MAKE IT SHORT!" Pitch growled in annoyance and gave him a look. Manny put his hands together and mouthed 'Please?' Pitch frowned, shook his head, and then looked down at the Piano. Manny sighed in annoyance, took a deep breath, then read the real vows.  
"Will you, Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett, be true and loyal lovers to each other, never leave one another, and live happily ever after?"  
"Yes." Jamie replied with confidence.  
"Definitely." Jack beamed at Jamie, who returned the gesture with just as much enthusiasm.  
"Aren't they supposed to answer with 'I do' or something…?" Tooth whispered to Sandy, and Sandy gave her a shrug, and then made letters with dreamsand, 'They are happy and that is the only thing that is important.'  
"You're right…" Tooth smiled at him sweetly, and Sandy blushed a little. Watching from the distance, Cupid smirked and thought, 'Hmm… This is interesting…'  
"Then, congratulations, I declare you both allied in holy matrimony, husbands and spouses forever and for all time." Manny smiled at them with radiance, and then paused a little for dramatic effect (XD TOTALLY ENJOYING THE MOMENT) and then said, "You may kiss the… groom."  
Jamie and Jack laughed, and then kissed in awe and happiness. The small yet caring audience clapped and cheered for them as Jack flew up, holding Jamie bridal style (pun intended), and waved goodbye. Just as they were going to fly away, someone who looked totally familiar- green eyes and long blonde hair- ran inside the warren.  
"Guys, the wedding ended? This sucks, Manny! I missed my brother's wedding!" Sophie ran up to them and waved hello with radiance and happiness, despite her disappointment. A collective gasp resounded across the room. The Guardians all got up and hugged Sophie, and then Cupid said, "I'm sorry.".  
"Hey, I'm sorry for underestimating my responsibilities, and for my actions." Sophie smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Cupid grinned sheepishly and blushed redder than any rose. (Aw cuteness.) Then, Jack and Jamie both tackled Sophie down to the ground and hugged her. Sophie laughed (Well, she was totally used to the tackles.), and then hugged the boys back.  
"Ahem." Bunny gave an awkward 'get out of my way' cough, and Jack and Jamie quickly took the hint. Bunny picked Sophie up and gave her a big, long, tender kiss. Sophie gladly accepted it, and put her arms around Bunny. Bunny hugged her around the hips and pulled her closer to him , kissing her passionately until…  
"Ahem."  
"Sorry, North!" Sophie smiled at the Cossack sheepishly, but North just gave her a 'no-no' look. And then, North smiled at her like nothing had happened, hugged her like a little child, and kissed both of her cheeks after yelling something in Russian. Cupid looked like he was going to cry, and Tooth gave him a tap on the shoulder and said, "At least they're very happy together…" and Cupid smiled sadly. Tooth gave him an 'I'm sorry about this…' look, and Cupid managed to change his smile to something lighter and happier. "I'll be fine" he whispered.  
"Ting, ting, ting." The sound of metal clanking against the glasses ended the bittersweet moment, and drew everyone's attention to two figures standing at the piano.  
"We have an important announcement to make!" Pitch and Manny, holding hands, were smiling really widely, and looking at the audience with a mixture of uncertainty and confidence.  
"We are going to adopt a child." Pitch finally said, breaking the silence. Cries of surprise echoed through the room as the group shouted out their approval and congratulations. Suddenly, Sophie got a brilliant idea.  
"I think I know the perfect child…" Sophie boasted. Pitch frowned. "Who?"  
"I proudly suggest…Lena Brideau."

-The end-  
SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I AM IN A FRENCH CAMP, AND I LITERALLY HAD NO TIME AT ALL. I FEEL LIKE WRITING LITTLE DRABBLES AFTER THIS. MORE FLUFFINESS. ;D THANK YOU FOR THE EXTRA 3 REVIEWS TROLLCAT! THANK YOU ALL THE FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS (THAT WORD DO NOT EXIST)! Thank you Flaming Eagle for beta reading my last chapter! :)


End file.
